NFFs (Ninja Friends Forever)
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: Well, you found it. Anyways, this is a collection of stories and little ideas that I get. Hope y'all enjoy it! Latest story: "Hairy" Trouble
1. Sacrifice

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately! Anyways, least I had time to write this. Hope you all enjoy it! (Oh, I got a Pinterest account! My username is J. Walker-Gordon.)**

* * *

The ninja were fighting criminals. Panic had risen, so did anger. The ninja watched their backs as they fought off the bad guys. Jay sighed with relief as he watched the thugs start to retreat. But suddenly, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. It was the leader of the gang, hiding behind a building. He was holding a bow and arrow and had it pointed towards his friends. Somehow every thing seemed to go in slow motion as the blue ninja flung himself at his teammates. He knew he couldn't save himself.

* * *

Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were pushed from their original position. They spotted the leader. The arrow was gone from his bow. Then they looked to the spot where they were standing a few seconds ago. Jay was there, struggling to get up. Cole quickly ran over to him and turned him over. An arrow was sticking out of his blue ninja gi.

"Jay!" he cried as he held his friend. "Why did you do that?!"

Jay slapped Cole with the little strength he had.

"He was aiming at your head, Dirtbrain," he croaked.

"Everything's gonna be fine," said Kai although he felt like crying. "Lloyd, Zane and I will get help."

Jay weakly smiled.

"You guys... were good friends..."

Cole choked on his tears.

"Don't you say that. Don't you _ever_ say that, Jason Walker, you hear me?! You're going to be okay... and be that same old motormouth... and... and... you'll tell Nya how much you love her..."

"Nah, you tell her that... We both know that she likes you more..."

A tear fell from the ginger's eye.

"Cole, I don't want to die. But it would be nice to die among friends..."

"Jay, you're _not dying!_ " Cole said. Then he paused. "Just-just stay with me, please."

"I'll try," he whispered. He couldn't keep his eyes fully open anymore.

Suddenly, they heard a siren and an ambulance scheeched to a halt. Nurses and doctors rushed out and quickly put Jay onto a stretcher.

"I-I think I'm losing consciousness.." Jay mumbled to them.

The doctor looked at Cole and the other ninja.

"We'll have to perform surgery right away."

Cole looked up to the crowd that had gathered where they were. He saw a lady and an old man. _Nya and Sensei._ Nya had her hands over her mouth as she tried to keep from sobbing.

"No... No..." she gasped as the vehicle sped towards the hospital.

* * *

The surgery proved to be successful. The team was allowed to see him now. His torso was covered in white bandages.

"You can stay, but please don't bother him. He needs his rest. Oh, and if he wakes up, get me," the doctor said.

For hours, the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya all watched over their sleeping friend. Nya fell asleep with her head on the bed, while Sensei and the rest of the ninja talked in low tones. Then they heard a soft cough. Everyone turned their heads to see Jay stirring.

"Get the Doc, Zane," Kai said.

Zane appeared with the doctor a few minutes later.

"Mr. Walker, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like Cole dogpiled me," he groaned.

"Close enough," the man said. "But I won't let you out just yet. I still have to do some checkups."

The doctor paused.

"Um, were you aware you almost died?"

"Duh," he answered, rolling his eyes.

Cole laughed softly.

"He's back," he grinned, nudging Lloyd.

"I have to go now, but you rest well, got it?" the Doc was saying.

"Aye, aye, captain."

Cole turned to Jay.

"Don't you ever do that again," Cole scowled.

"What?"

"Taking an arrow Zaptrap! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said trying to seem mad, but his tear-filled eyes and small smile gave it away.

"Trust me. I won't."

Nya who was quietly watching the whole thing, walked up to Jay and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you're ok," she smiled, squeezing his hand. Then she quietly excused herself from the room.

"Guys... She kissed me..." he whispered, a dazed look on his face.

"We know, Zaptrap." smiled Cole.

"Dirtbrain," Jay shot back playfully.

"Motormouth!"

"Earthworm!"

"Okay, okay. You win," Cole grinned, raising his hands in defeat. "But, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Thanks for saving our skins out there."

"You are very welcome."


	2. Zootopia: Ninjago Style!

**Well, I'm back... I finally got enough time to write this. Oh, and thanks to MasterOfCupcakes for spotting that typo I made on the title!**

* * *

"Fear. Treachery. _Bloodlust."_

A young girl wandered around in a paper-mache and cardboard jungle without a care in the world.

"Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our country. A country where innocent people were hurt by evil villains. And villains had an _uncontrollable, diabolical_ desire to hurt and kill and-"

Suddenly, a vicious criminal jumped out from a bush and "attacked" the girl.

She screamed and dramatically cried, "Blood, blood, blood! And death."

The girl, whose name was Nya Smith, grabbed a hidden bottle of ketchup and drenched herself in it. Her parents were in the audience. They looked at each other and sighed.

After a moment of silence, Nya stood up. A banner that read NINJAGO ELEMENTARY TALENT SHOW over her head.

"Back then, Ninjago was divided in two: vicious villains-"

A cardboard box dropped down from the ceiling labeled VICIOUS VILLAIN and landed on the "villain".

"-And harmless civilians."

Another box came down on Nya, with HARMLESS CIVILIAN written on it.

"But over time, we changed and moved from our primitive, savage ways."

A girl dressed in white robes and a rainbow hat danced across the stage, flinging confetti everywhere. Nya and the boy burst out of their boxes, wearing white robes, too.

"Now criminals and civilians live in harmony. And every young Ninjagoan has multitudinous opportunities."

"Yeah. I don't have to be afraid anymore," said the girl. "Instead, I can be an astronaut!"

She pulled of her robe to reveal a homemade astronaut suit.

'And I don't have to live in fear all the time," the boy declared, showing a business suit under his cloak. "I can hunt for tax exceptions. I'm gonna be an actuary!"

Nya grinned as she stepped up.

"And no longer do I have to be a kabuki girl, twirling ribbons. I can make Ninjago a better place, saving lives, defending the defenseless! I'm going to be..."

She proudly ripped off her robe.

"A ninja!"

In the crowd of people, a bully named Ronin scoffed.

"Kabuki girl ninja? That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Nya had heard his mean remark.

"Well, it may seem impossible-to small minds," she glared at Ronin. "I'm looking at you, Ronin."

Nya snapped her fingers and a backdrop that showed a bright city skyline unrolled behind her.

"But just two-hundred and eleven miles away stands the great city of NEW NINJAGO CITY! Where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that Anyone Could Be Anything! Thank you so very much!"

Nya bowed as if she gave the perfomance of her life. Applause came from the audience, including her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. (Couldn't think of any names for them.)

Moments later, Nya, still wearing her dark red and cyan ninja suit, eagerly exited the school. Outside, the Ninjago Elementary Festival was in full swing.

"Nya, ever wonder how me and your mom got to be so dang happy?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Ee-nope!"

"Well, I'll tell you how," he continued. "We gave up on our dreams and settled. Right darling?"

Mrs. Smith nodded.

"Oh yes. That's right. We settled hard."

"See, that's the beauty of complacency, Ny. If you don't try anything new, you'll never fail!"

Nya, who was skipping happily, stopped.

"I like trying, actually," she said.

Mrs. Smith sighed and looked at her daughter.

"What your father means, hon...it's gonna be difficult-impossible even! For you to become a ninja."

"A kabuki girl has never ever tried to be a ninja," Mr. Smith stated.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to be the first one!" smiled Nya as she parkoured against a fence. "Cause I'm going to make Ninjago a better place!"

"Or, you wanna talk about making Ninjago a better place-no better way to do it than being a kabuki dancer!"

"Yes! Me and you, we're changing Ninjago one dance move at a time!" agreed Mrs. Smith.

"Amen to that. Kabuki dancing is a noble profession," Mr. Smith said.

But Nya wasn't listening to her parents. She saw Ronin and his buddy following some of her friends. She quickly followed him behind one of the game booths.

"You get it honey?" Mrs. Smith was saying. "I mean it's alright to have dreams."

"Yeah, just as long as you don't believe in them too much," Mr. Smith concluded. Then he looked around for his daughter. "Ny? Where in Ninjago did she go?"

* * *

Nya found him doing what he did best-bullying.

"Give your ticket right now, or I'll kick your wimpy little baby butt," he growled, shoving a girl roughly.

He swiped her tickets and smacked her with them.

"Wah, wah," he taunted."What'dya gonna do? Cry?"

"Ow! Cut it out Ronin!" cried the girl.

"Hey! You heard her," said Nya. "Cut it out."

Ronin looked at Nya and laughed scornfully.

"Nice costume, loser," he snarled, a mean smirk on his face. "What crazy world are you living where you think a kabuki girl can be a ninja?"

The girl ignored him and said camly, "Kindly return my friend's tickets."

Ronin narrowed his eyes and stuffed the tickets in his pocket.

"Come get them. But watch out. You said that Anyone Can Be Anything, and well, I can be a bully. And like you said in your dumb little stage play, bad guys used to hurt people. And that instinct is still buried deep in our Dunnah."

"Uh, Ronin, I'm _pretty_ sure it's pronounced D-N-A," whispered his friend, Rex.

"Don't tell me what I already know," hissed the bully, annoyed.

"You don't scare me, Ronin," Nya said.

Ronin pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground with a nasty thud. Nya's eyes began to water.

"Ya scared now?" he asked cruelly.

Nya's friends had hidden behind a tree, leaving the girl to face the bullies alone.

"Look at the tears in her eyes," Rex pointed out mockingly. "She _is_ scared!"

"Cry little baby ninja, cry, cry-"

 _Wham!_ Before Ronin could say another word, Nya kicked him the face. He stumbled and wiped the blood of his lip. And boy oh boy, was he angry!

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

Ronin balled his hand into a fist and punched her, leaving a bruise on her cheek. Then he pushed her head to the ground.

"I want you to remember this moment," he growled heartlessly. "Anytime you think you'll be anything more than just a _stupid, ribbon-twirling, dumb kabuki girl!_ "

Ronin and Rex walked away, leaving Nya in the dirt. She gingerly touched the bruise on her cheek.

"Gosh, that looks bad," said a little boy.

"Oh, are you okay?" asked Chamille, the girl that Ronin had taken the tickets from.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Nya. Then she pulled something from under her. "Here are your tickets."

"Wicked! You got our tickets!" gasped Chamille, delighted.

"You're awesome, Nya," grinned the boy.

"That Ronin doesn't know he's talking about!" declared Chamille.

Nya stood up, brushed herself off, and looked at her friends with a determined sparkle in her eye.

'Well, he was right about one thing," she said. "I _don't_ know when to quit."


	3. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Part Two

**Wow! So many awesome reviews! Because you guys have been so AWESOME, I typed the second part to _Zootopia:_ _Ninjago Style!_ today! This probably is going to be a full-fledged story soon. (Hee-hee.) At the end of this chapter, there is an important author's note. Please read it!  
**

* * *

 _15 years later..._

Nya worked herself to death at the Ninjago Ninja Academy. She was small compared to the other cadets-who were mostly big, burly guys-but she was strong-willed.

Because of her small frame, physical training was the hardest. Cadets had to get through obstacles that mimicked the many ecosystems that made up Ninjago. There was freezing tundras, hot, sandy deserts, and wet, humid jungles.

Her instructor was hard on her. Every time she failed, she would yell out, "DEAD!" Nya fell down more than anyone. In her mind she could the voices of her parents, drill instructor, and Ronin all doubting that there could ever be a kabuki girl ninja. And it was those very voices that made her work harder than anyone else. Her perseverance and persistence brought her through everything.

In the final weeks of training, Nya used some her skills, like her strong legs, to help prove her worth. It was successful. In one of her sparring sessions, she knocked out a opponent that was twice her size!

On graduation day, Nya joined the other cadets during the ceremony. The mayor, an elderly man named Mr. Wu stepped up to the microphone.

"As mayor of New Ninjago City, I am very proud to announce that my Ninja Inclusion Initiative has produced its first ninja graduate. The valedictorian of her class...NND's (Ninjago Ninja Dept.) very first kabuki ninja, Nya Smith! Assistant Mayor Borg, her badge?" the mayor said to a man in a wheelchair.

"Oh! Yes! Right," Borg said.

"Nya, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of New Ninjago City: Precinct One, City Center," said Wu.

Nya's parents, who were watching proudly, suddenly stopped smiling and looked at each other worriedly. _City Center?_

Mayor Wu handed her her diploma, while Borg stepped forward and pinned her NND badge on her ninja gi.

"Congratulations, Miss Smith," he smiled.

"I won't let you down," said Nya proudly. Then she added softly, "This has been my dream ever since I was a kid."

"I bet this is a real proud day for you," Borg whispered back.

"Borg, make room, will you?" said Wu, grinning. "Alright Smith. Let's see those pearly whites!"

All the photographers rushed up and took pictures of Nya, Wu, and Borg. But Borg was edged out of all the pictures by Wu.

* * *

Days later, Nya's parents accompanied her to the train station in Ignacia, her hometown.

"We're real proud of you," smiled Mrs. Smith.

"Yeah. Scared, too," added Mr. Smith. "It's a proud-scared combo. I mean, New Ninjago City! It's so far away and such a big city!"

"Guys, I've working for this my entire life," Nya told her parents.

"We know," said her mother. "And we're just a little excited for you, but terrified."

Nya puffed out her chest slightly.

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

"And also robbers," chimed in Mr. Smith. "We have robbers to fear, too. To say nothing of thugs, convicts.."

"You play cribbage with an ex-con," sighed Mrs. Smith, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and he cheats like there is no tomorrow. Pretty all criminals do. And New Ninjago City is full of 'em. And con-artists are the worst."

Mrs. Smith sighed again and pulled out a bag.

"Just in case, we you a little care package to take with you," she held out the bag. "I put some snacks in there."

Nya looked inside and saw a bunch of small spray canisters.

"This is pepper spray," explained her father. "Oh! And this is the best!"

He pull out a weird object. Then he pressed a button, making it buzz with electricity.

"Oh my goodness, sweetheart!" cried Mrs. Smith, jumping back. "Nya does not need a taser!"

Nya quickly took a spray canister.

"Look. I will take the pepper spray to make you stop talking," she said.

Suddenly, a bullet train came to a stop and people of all shapes and sizes exited. Nya gasped, delighted and ran in. Then she stopped. She abruptly turned around and pulled her parents into a hug.

She kissed their cheeks and said, "Oh, I love you guys."

Then she took a deep breath and entered the train. Nya turned around and looked at her family one last time.

"Bye! Love ya!" she called out as the train started to pull away.

"Gosh, here come the waterworks," said Mr. Smith, trying to keep from crying.

"Oh, pull it together, honey!" Mrs. Smith told him, rubbing him on the back.

The train started speeding away. Nya smiled as she saw the sign that said, WELCOME TO IGNACIA whizz pass her.

She pulled out her MP3 player and scrolled down her music. She finally chose her favorite song, "Try Everything". (You really should search it. It's a good song and one of my favorites!)

The young woman sighed contentedly as the music flowed through her earbuds. She watched the beautiful landscape and laughed as she watched a herd of wooliber ran by the train, trying to keep up with it.

She passed frosty forests, and saw glimpses of treehorns. Finally the skyline of New Ninjago City came into view. The bullet train zoomed through skyscrapers and pulled to a stop at the train station. " _This is it,_ " Nya thought. " _I'm finally here._ "

An electronic billboard showed Ninjago's most famous popstar singer, Seliel. "I'm Seliel. Welcome to New Ninjago City," she said.

* * *

"And welcome to _Legu Apartments_ ," said the landlady, pushing the door to Nya's room open. "Complementary delousing once a month. _Don't_ lose your keys."

With that, she left. Two snakes slithered by. Nya recognized them to be a Hypnobrai and his brother.

"Hi! I'm Nya, your new neighbor," she greeted happily.

"We're loud," the Hypnobrai curtly replied.

"Don't expect us to apologizzzze," his brother said, popping open a soda can.

They entered their room with a loud slam.

"Greasy walls," Nya mumbled to herself, examining her room. "Rickety bed-"

"SSSSHUT UP!"

"No, YOU SSSSHUT UP!"

"-cr- _azy_ neighbors," she sighed, rolling her eyes. Their argument could be heard clearly through the thin walls.

Nya flopped onto her bed, a huge smile on her face.

" _I love it!_ "

* * *

6:00 am

Nya woke up, slipped on her ninja gi and proudly scrubbed her badge so that it was shiny and clean. As she left her room, she was about to grab the pepper spray when she stopped.

"Meh," she said to herself, leaving on the table.

She closed the door. A few minutes later, she came back and took it.

Nya excitedly entered the NND. The receptionist, a guy named Cole Brookstone, was eating cereal.

"Excuse me?" Nya asked, coming up to him.

"Hmm?" he turned around to see a slender girl looking at him.

He gasped and slowly put his bowl down.

"O. M. Overlord," he whispered. "They really did hire a kabuki girl! What! But I've got to tell you though, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be."

Nya stared at him.

"Um..."

Cole put his hands on his mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Me, Cole Brookstone, the guy that everyone thinks is just a muscular, cake-loving ninja, stereotyping you! Awww..."

Nya laughed gently.

"Aw, it's okay. But actually, you've got- in your hair-" she said, pointing to his head.

"Eeh-wha?" he patted his head, confused. Then he pulled down his hand to find that cake frosting was in his hair.

"That's where that glob of frosting went," he grinned, licking his fingers.

Nya blinked.

"Oh. Um, where's the meeting room?" she asked.

"That? It's to the left," he pointed.

As Nya made her way there, he sighed.

"Oh, that poor little kabuki girl doesn't know what she pulled herself into," he dreamily said to himself.

* * *

Nya walked into the meeting room. It had a few rows of tables and chairs and a map of Ninjago pinned up front. She took a seat next to a boy that looked a bit younger than her. He was wearing a green ninja gi.

"Hey! Ready to make the world a better place?" she asked, holding out her fist.

The ninja rolled is eyes and fistbumped her.

"Atten-TION!" yelled a man.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and marched. A strong-looking man came in, and Nya knew who he was already. Sensei Garmadon.

"Alright, alright. Everybody _sit_ ," he said. "I've got three items on the docket. Item number one-" he glared at an odd looking guy. He looked more robot than person. He probably _was_ a robot. "-we need to acknowledge the Nindroid in the room. Zane-" Everyone gasped. _Was he going to get fired?_ To their surprise, Garmadon grinned instead. "-Happy Birthday."

All who were present clapped Zane on the back.

"Number two: There are some new recruits with us I should introduce. But I'm not going to because, I don't care."

Nya, who had sat up straighter, slumped down a little.

"Number three-" Sensei said as soon as all the excitment died down. "We have fourteen missing people cases, and City Hall is right up my robes to find them! So, priority number one: assignments. Metzger, Tong, check all rural villages on the outskirts. Miller, Adamthwaite, Jamanakai Village..." Garmadon kept calling out names until Nya was the only one in the room.

"And finally, our first kabuki ninja, Nya Smith-" Nya held her breath. "-parking duty." he deadpanned.

Nya's face fell.

"What?" she whispered to herself. "Parking duty?"

She followed Sensei Garmadon as he was just about to go into his office.

"Uh, Sensei Garmadon? Sensei?" she said, trying to get his attention.

He turned around to see the girl running up to him.

"Um, you probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy."

"Didn't forget. Just don't care," came the short reply.

"Then I can handle the case! I'm not just some token ninja!"

"Then writing a hundred tickets a day should be fine," and with that, he closed the door on her face.

"Hundred tickets.." grumbled Nya. Then a determined feeling washed over her. "I'm not going to write a hundred tickets! I'm going to write _two hundred tickets!_ Before noon!" she said to the closed office door.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who haven't watched Zootopia:**

 **Cast:**

 **Nya Smith/Judy Hopps (rabbit) (Very MAJOR role)  
**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Smith/Stu and Bonnie Hopps (rabbits, obviously) (Somewhat minor role)  
**

 **Ronin/Gideon Grey (fox) (Somewhat minor role)  
**

 **Seliel/Gazelle (if you don't know yet, she's a gazelle. :P) (Minor role)  
**

 **Cole Brookstone/Benjamin Clawhauser (cheetah) (Somewhat minor role)  
**

 **Cyrus Borg/Dawn Bellwether (sheep) (Between the lines of major and minor, but more major.)  
**

 **Wu/Leodore Lionheart (lion) (Somewhat major)  
**

 **Sensei Garmadon/Chief Bogo (cape buffalo) (Somewhat major)  
**

 **Jay! (I know you were waiting to hear this, TheAmberShadow!/Nick (fox) (Very major role)  
**

 **Undecided/Mr. Otterton (otter, duh!) (Minor role)  
**

 **Undecided/Mrs. Otterton (Minor role)  
**

 **Undecided/Finnick (fennec fox) (Minor role)  
**

 **Master Chen/Mr. Big (arctic shrew) (Somewhat minor)  
**

 **Skylor/Fru Fru (arctic shrew) (Minor role)  
**

 **Dareth/Yax (yak) (Minor role)  
**

 **Clouse/Manchas (jaguar) (Minor role)  
**

 **Undecided/Duke Weaselton (weasel) (Minor role)  
**

 **Lash (OC) (Serpentine)/Flash (sloth) (ironic, right?) (Somewhat minor)  
**

 **Lloyd/Officer Rhino (Do I even need to tell you?) (Minor Role)**

 **Zane/Francine (elephant) (Minor Role)  
**

 **For those of you who _have_ seen Zootopia: **

**_DO NOT SPOIL IT!_ **

**I know that you are probably itching to scream out (or type out) the bad guy or other spoilers like that, but there are people here who probably don't want to know. Please, I am begging you, the story will reveal it at the right time. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the undecided characters or if I made a mistake about whether a character's role is major or minor, could you drop me a PM or review? Thanks!  
**

 **This is J. Walker-Gordon signing off!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	4. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Part 3

Nya pulled on her neon orange vest, jumped into a small three-wheeled car, buckled her seat-belt, and slammed on the brakes. The car moved slowly.

Finally, she arrived at Downtown Ninjago City. As she passed by the cars parked by the parking meters, she suddenly heard a beep. Nya stopped, and turned around with a grin on her face. She pulled out her ticket pad and pressed some buttons. A ticket came out, and she ripped it off and neatly tucked it in the wipers of the car. More meters beeped, and Nya quickly ran from car to car. She put one more ticket as she slid over the hood.

 _Ding!_

Nya looked to the clock at the city center.

"Boom!" she grinned. "Two-hundred tickets before noon!"

Then she heard a beep near her and she winced. She turned slowly to place a ticket on her own vehicle.

"Two-o-one."

 _Beep!_

"Watch where you're going, blue boy!"

Nya turned to see a truck driver angrily yelling at a man dressed in a blue button-up shirt and tan pants. The man held up his hands as if to say "Sor _-ry!_ ", and when he thought no one was looking, he looked around slyly, and entered into a ice cream parlor called _Scale's Cafe._

The girl, now suspicious, looked in through the window. "Where is he?"

When she couldn't see him, she slipped into the cafe. Inside, she saw snakes scooping ice cream with their tails.

"Lisssten. I don't know what you shady people are doing here sssskulking around, but I don't want any trouble in here. Ssssso hit the road!" the owner, Scales, was saying.

Nya reached for her pepper spray.

"I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a jumbo-sized popsicle. For my little boy," the man replied, gently pulling a little boy close to him. "Ya want the red or the blue, pal?"

The little boy toddled up to the display window and pointed to the red popsicle.

The young woman sighed, pulling her hand away from the spray.

"Oh, I'm such a..."

"Okay kid, back up," Scales said. Then he turned to the dad. "Lissssten. We're pretty exxxxpenssssive. Can't you get a popssssicle at a different placccce?"

Nya, who was just about to leave the parlor, stopped.

"Well, I know you guys are expensive, but my little boy, this little stinker-" he paused to ruffle his son's hair. "-just loves all things Serpentine. Even wants to be one when he grows up." His son was wearing a snake costume. He looked up at Scales and pretended to hiss. The man laughed. "Isn't that adorable?"

Nya pressed a hand to her heart.

"Aww..."

"Who am I to crush his dreams, huh? Right?"

Scales sighed, annoyed, then pointed to a sign on the counter.

"Look, you shady people probably can't read, but thisss isss what the ssssign sssayss. "We reserve the right to refussse ssservice to anyone". Sssso beat it!"

A lady standing behind the dad and his son grumbled, "You're holding up the line!"

The little boy sniffled. The ninja couldn't stand it any longer, so she stepped up.

"Um, excuse me? Hello?"

The snake turned and gave her a glare.

"You're going to have to wait your turn, meter maid."

Nya smiled politely and pulled her vest to reveal her badge. "Actually, I'm a ninja. Just had a quick question: Are your customers aware that they're getting dirt and dust with their cookies and cream?"

A couple eating ice cream looked at each other with a horrified look.

The owner was clearly becoming uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble, but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved tail is a class-three health code violation, which is kind of a big deal."

One of the employees stopped, mid-scoop. He quickly dropped the ice cream and wiped his tail on his apron.

"Of course, I can let you off with a warning if you were to glove those tails, and I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a..." The young lady turned to the man. "What was it again?"

"A jumbo-sized popsicle. Please."

"Yup. A jumbo-sized popsicle," she agreed.

Scales rolled his eyes.

"Fifteen dollarssss."

The dad smiled.

"Thank you so much," he said to both ninja and owner, as he stuck his hands in his pockets to get his wallet. Then his smile disappeared. "Oh, no. You've got to be kidding me. I don't gave my wallet! I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth. Oh, boy."

He knelt down and kissed his son on the head.

"I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me!" Then he turned to Nya. "Thanks anyway."

As they walked out the shop, Nya slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change."

* * *

Later, Nya, the dad, and his son walked out of the shop.

"Miss, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?" the dad asked.

"Oh no, my treat," Nya replied. "It just - you know, it burns me up to see folks treat other people like dirt. I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a... a real articulate fella."

"Well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing, Miss..."

"Nya. Nya Smith. Mr..."

"Jason. But you can call me Jay."

They shook hands, then Nya bent down to look Jay's son in the eye.

"And you, little guy, you want to be a snake when you grow up? You be a snake. Because this is New Ninjago City. Where anyone can be anything," she said, sticking a ninja badge sticker on his chest.

Jay laughed.

"Ah boy, I tell him that all the time."

Jay came over to his son and placed the popsicle in his hands.

"Alright. Two hands. Yeah, that's right! Oh, look at that smile. That's a Happy Birthday smile! Now say bye-bye to Miss Nya!"

His son waved eagerly and Jay called, "Bye now!"

"Goodbye!" Nya answered cheerfully.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

Nya wiped her brow as she continued parking duty. As she climbed up on a car to put a ticket, she spotted Jay's son in the reflection.

She turned around and said, "Oh! Hey lil'..."

She didn't finish her sentence because noticed the little boy holding a jar, and red juice pouring out of a rain gutter. Jay was on top of a roof, melting the popsicle on a chimney grate. After he melted it completely, he tossed the stick down, and slid down from the roof like a surfer. The auburn-haired man grabbed the jars, and he and his son climbed inside their van and drove off. Nya watched Jay's son as he drove the van.

 _Wait. Jay's son?!_

She followed them to a snowy forest and saw Jay and and his boy. His son made prints in the snow with a circular piece and placed little sticks by them, while Jay poured the melted popsicle juice over it. Nya continued to watch them in confusion.

Later, back in Downtown Ninjago City, Jay pulled a cart of small popsicles labeled Studsicles. **(*)** He turned to glace at the clock just as it chimed 2:00. 5-year-olds and their parents started to come out of a school called Elemental Elementary. **(*)** The kids took notice of Jay and they dragged their parents to the cart.

"Studsicles! Get your Studsicles!" Jay yelled.

The parents handed him money as he gave the kids the treats. When they finished, they threw the sticks into a recycling bin. A few minutes later, Jay's son came out through the back of the bin, carrying the now red sticks.

Soon, they made their way to a craft store.

"Craft-stick delivery!"

The owner of the store looked up from her computer and eyed the sticks suspiciously.

"What's with the color?"

Jay scratched his head.

"The color? Er... it's redwood."

Nya, who was hiding, growled as she clenched her fists. _She had been conned. And that was no cute son that Jay had..._

* * *

In a hidden alley, Jay paid his "son" the share of the money.

"Thirty-nine, forty. There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy!" the "boy" took off his costume, showing that he was actually a short man. "What, Michael, no kiss bye-bye for Daddy?" _  
_

"You kiss me tomorrow, I'll scratch your eyes out!" replied Michael in a extremely deep voice. He took out a pair of sunglasses and flicked them open. "Ciao."

He drove away in the van, blaring loud rap music. But behind the van stood a very angry Nya.

"I stood up for you! And you lied to me! You liar!"

Jay, who was eating one of his Studsicles, shrugged.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," he winked. "Oh, and I'm not the liar. He is."

Jay pointed in another direction. Nya turned her head to see no one. She looked back to see Jay walking away.

She caught up to him and said, "Hey! All right, Blue Boy. You're under arrest!"

The man didn't even look at her.

"For what?"

"Gee, I don't know," Nya sarcastically responded. "How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across city lines, false advertising!"

Jay pulled out a certificate and flashed it in front of Nya's face.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care," he calmly said.

"You told that lady those craft-sticks were redwood!"

Jay sighed as if he were talking to an 8 year old.

"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."

He placed his Studsicle stick in her clenched fist.

"Ya can't touch me, Ribbons. I've been doing this since I was born."

"You're going to have to refrain from calling me "Ribbons,"" Nya growled slightly, crossing her arms.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from kabuki-infested Jamanakai Village, no?"

"Uh, no. Jamanakai Village is in Brick County. I grew up in Ignacia."

Jay lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar _."_

The ginger took a deep breath.

"Naive little chick with good grades and big ideas decides, "Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to New Ninjago City, where ex-criminals and civilians live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!" Only to find - whoopsie - we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big city ninja? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our kabuki girl sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home to become... You're from Ignacia, is that what you said? So how about a kabuki dancer? Does that sound about right?"

Nya stopped, letting everything that Jay had said sink into her. That almost seemed accurate. What if that happened to _her_?

Nya abruptly snapped out of her pondering and stormed up in front of Jay.

"Hey, hey! _No one_ tells me what I can or can't be! Especially not some _jerk_ who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a Studsicle hustler!"

Her face was a light shade of red from her anger. Jay bent down a little so he could see eye-to-eye with Nya.

"Look. Everyone comes to New Ninjago City thinking they can be anything. Well, ya can't. You can only be what you are."

He pointed to himself.

"Sly con-artist."

Then he pointed to Nya.

"Dumb kabuki girl."

Nya narrowed her brown eyes.

"I am _not_ a dumb kabuki girl."

" _Riiight._ And that's not wet cement."

Nya gasped and tried to pull her feet out as Jay strolled away.

"You'll never be a real ninja," Jay said, looking back at her with a sly grin. "You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there!"

He turned a corner, leaving Nya by herself.

* * *

Nya returned to her apartment, her feet covered in tannish-brown dust, due to the wet cement. She sank into her chair and went through some music on her clock.

 _"Everybody hurts..."_ Nope.

 _"By myself..."_ Nuh-uh.

 _"You can't do nothin' right, babe,"_ No.

 _"I'm a loser!"_ Absolutely not!

Finally, Nya found some instrumental music, (still sad,) and the sound floated across the room. She placed a microwave dinner into the microwave and watched it, a downcast expression on her face. When she opened it, however, it revealed a glob of spoiled green stuff.

Nya groaned softly in disgust, and dropped it in the trash can beside her. She leaned her chin on the desk.

 _Briinng!_

She picked up her iPhone and saw that her parents wanted to do a video chat. She gulped, forced a smile, and reluctantly pressed the Answer Call button.

"Oh, hey! It's my parents!" she grinned through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Smith, who was holding the phone on the other end, gasped.

"Oh, there she is! Hi, sweetheart!"

"Hey there, Ny! How was your first day on the force?" her dad inquired.

"It was real great," she fibbed.

"Yeah? Everything you ever hoped?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Mm-hm, absolutely and more! Everyone's so nice, and I feel like I'm really making a difference."

Then out of the blue, Mr. Smith yelped, "Holy Pineapplepens! Darlin', look at that!"

Mr. Smith pointed to Nya's orange vest.

"Oh my sweet heavens! Nya, are you a meter maid?"

Nya's eyes widened as she tried to pulled off the vest.

"What? This? No! Oh, no, no! This.. is just a temporary thing!"

Her parents weren't listening at all.

"Oh, it's the safest job on the force!" sighed Mrs. Smith with relief.

"She's not a real ninja! Our prayers have been answered!" whooped Mr. Smith.

"Glorious day!"

"Meter maid, meter maid, meter maid, meter maid, met-"

" _Dad!_ " Nya yelled at her phone. Then she sighed. "Look. You know what, it's been a really long day, I should really.."

"That's right, you get some rest!" interrupted Mrs. Smith.

"Ee-yup! Those meters aren't going to maid themselves!" agreed Mr. Smith.

"Bye! Love you!" her mother blew a kiss, ending the call.

"Buh bye," Nya said to the silent phone.

She sank back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hey, buddy, turn down that depresssssing mussssic!" her neighbor shouted.

Nya quickly sat up and turned off the music coming from the clock.

"Leave the meter maid alone! Didn't you hear her conversssssation? Sssshe feelssss like a failure!" his brother yelled at him.

"Oh, ssshhhut up!"

"You ssshhhut up!"

"No, you sssshhhhut up!"

" _You_ sssshhhhut up!"

"Tomorrow's another day," Nya said softly, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, but it could be worsssssse!"

* * *

 **(*) Studs are those small, circular Lego pieces, if you didn't know what I was talking about. (Just imagine Jay holding the red, transparent ones. With sticks at the bottom, of course!)  
**

 **(2nd *) Elemental Elementary is the school in my other story, Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story. I haven't gotten far with it yet, but feel free to read it!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:  
**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thanks so much for the suggestions! I'll be sure to use them! ;D**

 **Mayor of Ninjago City: Hmm, I don't know if Kai will be a character in this story... There wasn't any mentions of him, either. (Sorry!) But I'll try to see if he can maybe play one of the smaller roles. *embarrassed smile* Well, at least Cole's in it!**

 **MasterofCupcakes: Well. I'm glad you wants to keep on reading! :D**

 **CrystalliaWriting: Sorry... I just couldn't think of any main characters that Lloyd could play... But it's all good, right? ^_^ (P.S.: I'm a gal, by the way... Or were you calling me bro just because you like calling people bro?)  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm planning to add one of those Ask the Author thingys. You know, those things were the readers ask the Author questions about themselves (i.e.: How did you get into Ninjago?) or their stories? (i.e.: Can't think of any examples for my stories..)  
**

 **Just some rules:**

 **1\. You are not allowed to ask any personal questions (i.e: Where do you live?)**

 **2\. No boyxboy or girlxgirl questions (i.e: Is Jay and Cole going to get together? Terrible example, I know.)**

 **3\. No suggestive questions (i.e: Are they going to- you know?)**

 **I think that's about it!**

 **J. Walker-Gordon is out! Peace!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	5. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Part 4

**Response To Reviews:**

 **LegoTerraWarrior: Uh, sorry. *embarrassed smile* P.I.X.A.L.'s not going to be in this story. Yeah...**

 **MasterOfCupcakes: Oh, you just wait. It _will_ change... *sly grin***

 **Anonymous: Yep! I'm going to do the whole story!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Hey! I thought that Studsicles sounded funny, too! And I thought I was the only one...  
**

 **Ninja Pony: LOL You definitely got Jay and Nya's appearances down! ^^**

* * *

 _The next day...  
_

"I was thirty seconds over!"

Nya sighed. That was the third time someone had complained to her when she put a ticket on their car. Another meter beeped, and she placed a ticket on a lady's car.

"Yeah, you're a real hero, lady!" grumbled the lady.

"My mommy wishes you were dead!" a little girl said to her when she tucked a ticket into the wiper of her mother's car.

The final blow came when a man yelled, "Uncool, woman! My tax dollars pay your salary!"

The discouraged ninja slipped into her car and banged her head on the steering wheel.

"I am a real ninja, I am a real ninja, I am a real ninja, I am a real ninja-"

"Hey, hey, HEY! You, lady!" cried a guy, shaking her car.

"Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court," Nya monotonously replied.

"What are you talking about?! My shop! It was just robbed! Look, he's getting away!" He frantically pointed to a white and purple snake quickly slithering away from his floral shop with a bag. "Well, are you a ninja or not?!"

Nya suddenly sat up straight.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Don't worry sir, I got this!"

Nya hopped out of her car and tore off her vest like how Superman tears out of his uniform. She chased after the snake and yelled, "Stop!"

The snake noticed her and went faster.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"Catch me if you can, kabuki girl!" he cackled, dodging surprised people. "Coming through!"

A car with the words NND labeled on the door screeched to a stop. The boy that Nya had fistbumped the other day came out of it holding a walkie-talkie.

"This is Lloyd, we got a 10-31."

Nya jumped onto the hood of the car, did an impressive slide across it and continued running after the Serpentine.

"I got dibs! This is Smith, I am in pursuit! Whoo-hoo!" Nya called out to Lloyd.

She pursued the snake and shouted, "You! Freeze!"

Lloyd tried to get past the crowd of people that was blocking his way.

"Hey! Meter maid! Wait for the real cops!"

The black-haired girl wasn't even paying attention. She wasn't going to throw away this opportunity!

"Stop!" she yelled again.

The snake looked behind. Then he looked ahead. He saw a little boy on a skateboard. He grinned and pushed the boy as he got on the skateboard.

"Bon voyage, flatfoot!" he said to Nya, sliding away.

When he turned his head back, however, he spotted a pole. He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late.

He crashed into it, the bag flying from his scaly hands. He landed beside a hot dog cart. The reptile spotted Nya coming towards him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she shouted.

"Have a hot dog, ninja!" he said, hitting the cart with his tail.

It rolled towards the ninja at an extremely fast speed. But she dodged it. Not far away though, a redhead was walking down the street with her friends, as they carried shopping bags.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped. "Did you see those leopard print jeggings?"

Instead of replying, her friends screamed and ran away instead.

When the lady turned around she saw a hot dog cart rolling towards her.

She shrieked. Then the rolling sound stopped. The redhead raised her head to see Nya holding back the cart.

"I love your hair," she smiled.

The lady twirled her hair on her finger.

"Aww... Thank you!"

The snake chuckled as he quietly took the bag.

"Come to papa.." he chuckled.

Then he turned around, and _WHAM!_

* * *

 _Later at the NND...  
_

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Walker, but you're gonna have to wait in line just like everyone else, okay?" Cole was saying to a lady.

Suddenly, a very proud Nya came strolling in, carrying a knocked-out snake.

She dropped him at the foot of Cole's desk.

"I caught the criminal!" she declared.

"SMITH!"

Nya cringed and saw Sensei Garmadon pointing towards his office.

Uh-oh.

* * *

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, but-to be fair- you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions," Garmadon sarcastically said, opening the bag that the snake had taken. It was filled with plant bulbs.

"Mmm, hate to disagree with you sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus variety called _Mendicampum Sibilo._ They're a Class C botanical. Heh, I like to read plant books-"

"Shut your mouth. Now."

"Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job!" Nya protested.

" _Your_ job is putting TICKETS on PARKED CARS!"

Then Sensei's intercom buzzed.

"Uh, Sensei, Mrs. Walker is here to see again," said Cole.

Garmadon pressed a button and answered, "Not now."

"Okay, I just need to know if you want to take it this time, she's seems really upset-"

"NOT NOW!"

Nya sighed and said,"Sir, I don't want to be a meter maid. I want to be a real ninja."

Sensei Garmadon, now fuming, replied, "Do you _think_ the Mayor asked what I wanted before he assigned you to me?!"

"But sir, if-"

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true. _So let it go."_

Immediately, Mrs. Walker burst into the room.

"Sensei Garmadon, please! Five minutes of your time!" pleaded the lady.

Shortly after she came in, a panting Cole followed.

"I'm sorry sir... I tried to stop her... She is really fast... I gotta go sit down.." he gasped, leaving.

Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ma'am, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can."

Mrs. Walker didn't respond. Instead she pulled out a picture of her, her husband and a boy.

"My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Edward Walker."

"Yes, I know."

"He's a florist and loves inventing in his spare time, we have one adopted boy, now 15. And-" She paused. "-he once served time in Kryptarium Prison," she added softly.

Nya looked at Mrs. Walker sympathetically. She was even willing to tell them her husband was an ex-con!

"Ma'am, our detectives our very busy," said Sensei.

But Mrs. Walker shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please! There's gotta be someone to find my Ed.."

"Mrs. Walker-"

"I'll find him."

Mrs. Walker looked up to see Nya smiling at her. She ran up and gratefully threw her arms around her.

"Oh, thank you! Bless you, bless you young lady!"

Nya returned the hug and looked at Sensei Garmadon who was angrily clenching his fists.

The older lady pulled away from her and gave her the picture she was holding.

"Take this, find my Ed. Bring him home to me and my son, please."

The girl nodded and took the picture.

Garmadon cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Mrs. Walker, please wait out here," he said and opened the door and ushered her out.

"Of course. Oh, thank you both so much."

"One second," he forced a smile, and as soon as the door was closed he whirled around furiously. "YOU'RE FIRED."

"Wha? Why?" Nya asked, confused.

"Insubordination! Now I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that woman that you are a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will _not be taking the case!_ "

He opened the door to reveal Mrs. Walker with Assistant Mayor Borg.

"I just heard that Miss Smith is taking the case!" he said excitedly.

"Assistant Mayor Borg!" Garmadon said, surprised.

Borg took out his phone and started texting.

"The Ninja Inclusion Initiative is really starting to pay off! Mayor Wu is going to be so jazzed-"

"No, no!" Sensei Garmadon interrupted, holding out his hands. "Let's not tell the Mayor just yet-"

"-And just sent it. So I just it that."

Sensei face-palmed with a grunt.

Borg rolled his wheelchair over to Nya.

"We civilians really need to... stick together, right?"

"Like glue!" Nya grinned.

Borg snort-laughed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Good one. Yeah. Just call me if ya need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Nya. Alright. Buh-bye!" he said.

"Thank you, sir."

Sensei Garmadon closed the door again with a fake smile. He turned to Nya once more and sighed begrudgingly. Nya held her breath, eager for a response.

"I... will give you 48 hours," he grumbled.

Nya jumped up and pumped her fist, stoked.

"Yaas!"

"That's two days to find Ed Walker."

"Okay!"

"But! You strike out, _you resign._ "

The ninja's smile disappeared.

"Oh. Uh... Okay. Deal."

Garmadon flashed her a sly smile.

"Splendid. Brookstone will give you the complete case file."

* * *

Nya sat down at Cole's desk a few minutes later.

"Here you go! One missing florist," Cole said, handing her the file and sitting down next to her.

Nya opened the file. Suddenly, her mouth dropped open.

"That's it?!"

Cole looked in and hissed.

"Yikes! That is _the_ smallest case I have ever seen! Leads: none, witnesses: none, and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none."

He laughed, then stopped as Nya's face fell.

"Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one."

Nya sighed and brushed off some cake sprinkles that had fallen from Cole's cake and looked at the picture in the file.

"Okay. Last known sighting-"

 _Sluuurrrrp._

She looked up, annoyed, and saw the black-haired man drinking the last drops of a bottle of soda.

She got an idea and took the bottle from him.

"Can I just borrow... Thank you."

Nya used the bottom of the bottle as a magnifying glass. She moved it over the picture of Ed and found out he was holding a Studsicle.

"Stusicle..." she mumbled.

"Yeah... the murder weapon," whispered Cole who had absolutely no idea what Nya was talking about.

"Get your Studsicle..." Nya said, remembering the phrase Jay had used.

"Yeah, because... what does that mean?"

"It means-" Nya moved the bottle so that it landed on a certain blue-clothed ginger. "-I have a lead."

* * *

Jay pushed a pink stroller with Michael inside. He was going to "work", when suddenly a small car pulled up next to him.

"Hi! Hello, it's me again," greeted Nya.

"Oh, hey! It's Miss Ribbons!"  
"Ha ha ha... No. Actually, it's Nya Smith and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? 'Cause it wasn't me," he said sarcastically, pushing his stroller away from the ninja.

Nya, now annoyed, pulled her vehicle in front of Jay, blocking his path.

"Hey, Ribbons, you're going to wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

Nya got out of the car carrying a notepad and a red pen with a golden phoenix at the end.

"This is important, sir," she stated firmly. "I think your ten dollars worth of Studsicles can wait."

"Ha! I make two hundred bucks a day, kabuki girl!" he scoffed. "Three hundred and sixty-five days a year, since I was twelve. And time is money. Now hop along."

Nya wasn't going to give up.

"Please, just look at the picture," she begged, holding up the picture Mrs. Walker had given her. "You sold Mr. Walker that Studsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody," replied Jay. "And I also know somewhere, there's a toy store missing its doll. So why don't you get back to your box?"

The ninja's smile dropped, and she instantly became serious.

"Fine, then. We'll just have to do this the hard way."

In a split second, she booted the man's stroller.

"Did-did you just boot my stroller?"

"Jason Walker, you are under arrest!"

Jay leaned his arms on the handle of the stroller and placed his head on top of them.

"For what?" he asked mockingly. "Huwting your feewings?"

Nya smiled knowingly.

"Felony tax evasion."

Jay's smirk disappeared as Nya started to write in her notepad.

"Yeeeaaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's one decade and a half, so times fifteen which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand- I think-" she laughed. "I mean, I am just a dumb kabuki girl, but we dancers are pretty good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here... _zero!_ Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

Jay cleared his throat.

"Well, it's my word against yours."

Nya held up her pen and pressed a hidden button.

"...Two hundred bucks a day, kabuki girl! Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve," Jay's voice said through the recorder pen.

"Actually, it's your word against yours! And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor misssing florist, or the only place you'll be selling Studsicles is the _prison cafeteria._ "

Nya saw Jay's horrified look and chuckled.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," she said innocently.

"She hustled you," a voice laughed. The the cover of the stroller lifted and Michael hopped out laughing. "She hustled you _good!_ You're a ninja now, Jay," he slapped his NND sticker badge onto the ginger's shirt. "You're gonna need one of these. Have fun working with Miss Kabuki Girl!"

After that, Michael, still laughing, went into a alley.

Nya turned to Jay.

"Start. Talking."

I don't know where he is," he sighed. "I only saw where he went."

"Great! Let's go!" she grinned, getting into her car.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little kabuki dancer..."

"Don't call me cute. Get in the car," said Nya flatly, glaring at Jay.

"Okay. You're the boss," he answered, joining the black-haired girl.

With that, they drove off.

* * *

 **A/N: Jay's not related to the Walkers in this story. Also, Sensei Garmadon is not married. (This will come in handy later... Inside joke for those of you who've seen Zootopia!) Oh, and Dareth will _not_ be part of a naturalist club where they have no clothes. (Another inside joke!)  
**

 **If you calculate the stuff Nya said back there, you will get the age Jay is. (in this story.)**

 **12 + two decades and a half (15 years,) = 27 Jay's age in this story.**

 **But actually, Nick Wilde is approximately 32 years old.**

 **And in Zootopia, Judy Hopps mentions that she was nine when she was bullied by Gideon Grey. It also showed right after she says "I don't know when to quit," _15 years later._ **

**So, 9 + 15 = 24 Judy's age. (and also Nya's. In this story.)**

 **So in conclusion, Nick and Judy are roughly 8 years apart. (For Jay and Nya, 3.)**

 **But, for you WildeHopps fans, (which includes me,) that doesn't matter! My mom and dad are 8 years apart too!**

 **This is J. Walker-Gordon signing off! Ciao!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	6. Author's Note

**I... have officially embarrassed myself. My calculations on Nick's age was wrong. But thanks to TheAmberShadow, who graciously pointed out my mistake, I have fixed that and here is the _right_ one:**

 **Actually, in Zootopia, Judy said, "two decades plus twelve."**

 **But in _Zootopia: Ninjago Style_ , I had Nya say "two decades and a half plus twelve," but what I meant to say was " _one decade and a half_ plus twelve." so that she and Jay would have a smaller age gap compared to Nick and Judy.  
**

 **So: one decade and a half = 15 years**

 **15 years + 12 = 27 Jay's _correct age_ in Zootopia: Ninjago Style**

 **But in Zootopia:**

 **two decades: 20 years**

 **20 years + 12 = 32 Nick's correct age in the actual movie.**

 ***sigh* I hope that the all of the above wasn't confusing for you guys.**

 **ARRGGRGH. _I am so embarrassed._** **:P -_-** **Again, thank you so much TheAmberShadow for pointing out my mistake!**

* * *

"It's the first snowfall!" yelled Jay, jumping on Cole's bed.

"ARGHH! GET OFF ME! I'M NOT GOING OUTSIDE WITH YOU!"

"Fine then," replied Jay. "I guess you don't want to eat fruitcake with the team and I."

"Never mind! I'm coming!"

Jay chuckled. If there was one thing Cole loved next to cake, it was fruitcake.


	7. Zootopia: Ninjago Style Part 5

**LegoTerraWarrior: Uh, sorry... Seliel is already Gazelle. Have you heard of her? She's in the Ninjago Comics. But thanks for the suggestion! ;)**

 **CrystalliaWriting: Yeah, that was like the only thing I could think of when I was writing that. Fruitcake. Well if it has "cake" in it, Cole likes it- ya know, like cupcake, pancake, ice-creamcake, rice cake.  
**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yep, I agree with you a 100%.**

* * *

Jay and Nya entered into a building called Mystic Oak Springs. They passed a bunch of glowing crystals and other odd items.

"Ohhhmm. Ohhhmm."

The pair walked up to a man meditating. He looked a lot like Elvis Presley.

"Um, excuse me?" Nya asked softly.

"Ohhhmm. _Ohhhmmm._ OOHHMMM."

"Hello? _Hellloo?_ HELLO?"

The man shook his head and looked down form where he was sitting.

"Huh?"

"Hi! My name is..."

"Oh, y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, 'cause we're all good on girl scout cookies," he interrupted.

Nya's eyebrow went up.

"Uh, noooo. I'm Nya Smith, NND. I'm looking for a missing person, Edward Walker, who may have frequented this establishment?" she explained, taking out the picture Mrs. Walker had given her and showing it to the guy.

He gasped- and sneezed.

"Yeah! Ol' Ed. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

"Oh, thank you so much! Um.."

"Dareth," the man said. "My name is Dareth."

Dareth pushed open the door to the back of the building.

People were doing yoga and meditating.

"Mystake's just on the other side of the meditating area."

They finally got to Mystake who was doing weird poses with her yoga students.

"Mystake has a really good memory, so she'll totally remember everything," Dareth said. "Hey, Mystake! These dudes here have some questions about Ed Walker."

"Who?"

"Uh, Edward Walker? Been comin' to your yoga class for, like, six years."

Nya held up the picture.

"I have no memory of this baby," the elderly lady said flatly.

"He's a full grown man, actually," Nya responded.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?" Dareth reminded her.

"No."

"Yeah, he was wearing a light blue button up shirt, and those greasy overalls, and he had new shoes," Nya's eyes widened and she started taking notes. "Remember that, Mystake?"

"No."

"Yeah, and we both walked him out, and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim. Needed a tune-up, the third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Mystake?"

"No."

"Um, uh, you didn't happen to catch the license plate number... did you?" the black-haired girl inquired timidly.

"Oh, for sure. It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Nya scribbled it down.

"...0, 3. Wow, this is a lot of great info, thank you!"

"Told you Mystake has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had a memory like her."

* * *

Some time later, Nya and Jay excited the Mystic Oak Springs.

"Well, I had a ball. You are welcome for the clue, and seeing as how any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you adieu," said Jay, holding his hand out.

Nya was about to give him the pen when she drew her hand back quickly.

"The plate. I can't run a plate. Ooh... I'm not in the system yet," she groaned.

"Give me the pen please..."

The ninja turned to Jay with a grin.

"What was it you said? "Any moron can run a plate"? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task," Nya sighed, pretending to be frustrated.

"Lady, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever!" complained Jay.

"Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case. So can you run the plate or not?"

The auburn-haired man glared at Nya then grinned.

"Actually, I just remembered. I have a pal at the DNV (Dept. of Ninjago Vehicles)."

* * *

They drove up to the DNV and went in.

"Lash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it," Jay said.

"I hope so. We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts."

They walked up to Lash. Lash was a short, light green Venomari snake. Pretty cute, actually.

"Lash, Lash, hundred yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya."

"Oh, hey! It's nice to see you too... uh... what's your name again?"

"It's Jay. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I have another friend named Jay. But his real name's James. And-"

"Hey Lash," Jay cut him off. "I want you to meet my friend. Uh, darling, I've seemed to have forgotten your name," he said, looking at Nya.

Nya flashed him a fake smile. _This is going to take a looong time, seeing how slow this "Lash" works,_ " she thought.

"Hmm. Nya Smith, NND. How are you?" she greeted swiftly.

"I'm doing just..."

"Fine?" Nya guessed, trying to hurry the conversation.

"No... not that... Oh. I'm doing great!" Lash flashed a toothy grin at her.

"What can I do-"

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate-"

"For you-"

Nya blinked. "I was hoping you could run-"

"Today?" Lash finished.

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us. We are in a _really_ big hurry."

"Sure! What's the plate-"

"2-9-T-"

"-Number?"

Nya inwardly growled.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

"2-9-" he said, carefully typing the numbers on his tablet.

"T-H-D-0-3," sighed Nya.

"-T-"

"H-D-0-3," the ninja traced her hands on the counter, biting her lip.

"-H..."

"D-0-3."

"-D..."

"0. 3!"

"0..."

"3!" she said desperately.

Just as he was about to type the last number, Jay spoke up.

"Hey, Lash. Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure!"

"Grrr!" Nya scowled at Jay.

"So. Whatd'ya call a three-humped camel?"

"I dunno. What _do_ you call a-"

"Three. Humped. Camel," huffed Nya, completely losing her patience.

"-three humped camel?"

"Pregnant!" Jay elbowed Nya and laughed.

Lash stared at him.

"I don't get it."

"It has three humps, ya know, 'cause it's... ah, never mind," the ginger tried to explained.

Suddenly, the snake's eyes lit up.

"Ooohhhh! I get it now! It has three humps because it's pregnant!" he chortled.

"-Annnd you just ruined the joke," sighed Jay.

"Hey, Hissina!" Lash called out, getting out of his seat and going over to his coworker.

"WHAT?! No! Come back! GRRRR!" Nya slammed her forehead on the counter.

* * *

Later...

A printer slowly spat out a piece of paper. Lash pulled it out slowly, not wanting it to rip.

"Here-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks," the ninja said hurriedly, snatching the paper from him.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3! It's registered to..." she gasped "Ninjago City Limo Service! A limo took Walker! And it's right here in the city!"

Nya eagerly ran out. Jay followed.

"Way to hustle, bud. I love ya! I owe ya!" he said to Lash.

"Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and..." Nya abruptly stopped. "It's _night?!_ "

* * *

Nya wiggled the gate to the Ninjago City Limo Services parking lot.

"Closed. Great," she muttered.

"Hm. And I will betcha you don't have a warrant to get in, hmm? Darn it. It's a bummer," Jay said in mock-sympathy.

 _"You_ WASTED the day on purpose!"

"Madam," he pointed to his sticker badge. "I have a _fake_ badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation."

"It's not a "pretend investigation," she answered, pulling out the picture. "Look, see? See him? This _father_ is missing!"

"Well, then they should've gotten a real ninja to find him."

" _What is your problem?_ " Nya asked, clearly upset. "Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

"Yes, it does, 100%. Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're... done?"

"Fine. We are done," sighed Nya. She held up the phoenix pen. "Here is your pen."

Jay eagerly reached for the pen- until Nya threw to over the fence.

"Hey!" Jay grumbled as the pen landed in the grass on the other side. "First off, you throw like a girl. Second, you're a _very sore_ loser," he started climbing the fence. "See ya later, Miss Kabuki! So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more-"

Jay jumped down to see Nya standing right in front of him- holding the pen.

"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty! Oh, and by the way, I'm faster," Nya grinned cheekily, and went off merrily whistling a tune. Jay trailed behind. "Come on!"

She took out her phone and turned on the flashlight. She wiped off some dirt on one of the license plates.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!"

They climbed into the car.

Nya looked around the front seats and gasped.

"Someone left a... hat?" she looked at the odd looking hat. It reminded her of a snake skull.

Jay rolled his eyes and opened the window that separated the front seats from the passenger seats.

"Ribbons? If your florist was here, he had a very bad day."

Nya lifted her phone to the back and drew in her breath sharply.

"Those... are scratch marks," she whispered, looking at the scuffed seats. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No."

The girl looked around and saw a wallet.

"Oh, wait, look! This is him!" she said, opening the wallet. "Edward Walker! He was definitely here. What do you think happened?"

Jay didn't answer. Instead, he picked up a cup and examined it. It had a C on it.

"Oh now, wait a minute. Snake skull hat, fancy cup... _"_ Jay's face went pale and he put back the cup. "I know whose car this is, we gotta go!"

"Why? Whose car is it?"

The most feared crime boss in New Ninjago City. They call him Master Chen, and he does like me, so we gotta go!" he hissed urgently.

"I'm not leaving. This is a crime scene!"

Jay grabbed Nya anyway.

"Well, it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here so we're leaving right now!" Jay opened the door to see two tough looking guys. "Gah! Chope! And is that Kapau? Long time no see! And speaking of "no see", how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?" They didn't reply. They seized them instead. "Thaaaat's a no," sighed Jay.

* * *

Jay and Nya sat in the middle of Chope and Kapau as the limo took them to Master Chen.

Chope was on his phone. He scrolled through his camera roll and stopped at one picture. It was a selfie of him and Kapau strangling a guy. Chope chuckled.

Nya, who was watching, shuddered and said softly," What did you do that made Master Chen so mad at you?"

"Well, I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk..."

 _Great._

"...'s butt," finished Jay.

"Chopsticks and noodles," groaned Nya.

The limo parked at a huge mansion and the two tough guys brought Jay and Nya in.

A man with a mohawk entered the room.

"Is that Master Chen? asked Nya.

"No."

A second guy entered, looking more scary than the first one.

"What about him? Is that him?"

"No!"

Two _very_ gruff men came in, walking side by side.

"One of them has gotta be him."

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!"

The two men faced them as they stood behind a desk. Then they parted to show a slightly short man with red flowing robes and an Anacondrai skull hat.

Nya blinked.

"Huh."

"Master Chen, sir, this is a simple misunder..." Jay trailed off when he saw Chen hold out his hand. "Oh!" The auburn quickly kissed the ring on his finger. " This is a simple misunderstanding."

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married," he grunted.

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so... _"_ he laughed nervously and the older man gave a look. "Point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!"

Chen sighed solemnly.

"I trusted you, Jakey. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli," he waved a hand at a picture of his great-grandmother. "And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug."

He sighed again.

"I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with this..." He looked at Nya. "What are you, a performer? What's with the costume?'

 **"** Sir, I am a nin..."

" _Mime_! She is a mime! This _mime_ cannot speak! You can't speak if you're a mime!" Jay interrupted.

Nya glowered at Jay.

"No, I am a ninja."

Jay face-palmed and Nya showed Chen the picture of Mr. Walker.

"And I'm on the Edward Walker case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm gonna find out what you did to that man if it's the _last thing I do."_

Chen chuckled sinisterly.

"Then I have only one request. Say hello to Grandmama. _Snake 'em!"_

Jay instantly lost his cool.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing! _"  
_ Jay yelped.

" _And you never will._ "

"Please!" he begged.

"Put me down!" growled Nya as Chope grabbed the back of her ninja gi.

The other men pulled off the carpet that they were standing on a few seconds ago. Then they removed a large trapdoor in the floor, revealing a humongous purple snake at the bottom of the pit, looking hungrily at Jay and Nya who were being dangled above her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jay pleaded. "If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"

Suddenly, a girl walked into the room, wearing a wedding gown.

"Dad! It's time for our dance!" Then she noticed Jay and Nya and the hole in the floor. She sighed. "What did we say? No snaking anyone at my wedding!"

"But, Skylor. I have to, baby, daddy has to. Ice 'em!

Jay and Nya screamed.

"Wait. WAIT!" Skylor said, holding out her hands. The Anacrondrai warriors stopped. "That's the ninja who saved my life yesterday! From that hot dog cart!"

"This ninja?" her father asked.

"Yes!" she waved at Nya. "Hi!"

Nya waved back.

"Hi! I love your dress!"

"Aw... Thank you!"

"Hmm. Put 'em down," commanded Chen.

The men put them down and closed the trapdoor; much to the huge purple snake's disappointment.

"You have done me a great service. I will help you find this man. I will take your kindness and pay it forward," Chen held out his arms to Nya. She came over and hugged him, while Jay stared at them with his mouth wide open, dumbfounded.

* * *

Jay and Nya were invited to join Skylor's after-wedding celebration.

"Walker is my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived," explained Master Chen.

"Because he was attacked," said Nya.

"No. _He attacked_."

Nya couldn't believe it.

"Walker?"

"Yes, Walker. He went crazy - ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night."

"But-but he's a sweet father and husband."

Chen shook his head slowly.

"We may have changed from our old ways, but deep down, we still have those instincts our ancestors had."

Nya and Jay gave each other looks of concern.

"You wanna find Walker, talk to the driver of the car. His name is Clouse. Lives around the jungle area. Pretty scary place. Only _he_ can tell you more."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun, _dun!_ Uh-oh. Walker _went crazy?!_ What do you think happened to him? (Actually, don't tell me. You'll spoil it.)  
**

 **Anyways... J. Walker-Gordon is out! Peace!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	8. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Part 6

**Gosh, gosh, gosh! I am soooo sorry for the extremely late chapter! Thanksgiving break happened and also I've been struck by distracted-because-I'm-waiting-for-a-certain-movie-itis. So, yeah...**

* * *

Jay and Nya walked across the bridge that led to Clouse's home.

"Why does he live in such a... _high_ place?" gulped Jay, looking into the abyss below.

They reached his house and Nya rung the doorbell.

"Mr. Clouse? Nya Smith, NND. We just wanna know what happened to Edward Walker," she said.

The door opened a crack and a man peeked out.

"You should be asking what happened to me!" he replied, opening the door a bit wider. An ugly bruise covered his right eye.

Jay loosened his collar uneasily.

"Whoa. He did... _that?"_

"What happened?" asked Nya gently.

Clouse shook his head and answered, "He was acting like he was... _evil."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

Clouse was driving the limo when he heard growling and ripping in the passenger section.

" _It was as if he lost his mind,_ " he told Nya and Jay.

The driver adjusted his rear view mirror and saw Walker ripping up the seats.

" _He was a_ savage _!"_

Walker attacked Clouse, making the car spin out of control. He yelled in pain and jumped out of the vehicle in terror. The black-haired man clutched his eye as he watched Walker glare at him before running off.

" _There was no warning._ _He just kept yelling about the Night Hissers. Over and over, the Night Hissers!"_

* * *

Jay's eyebrows went up.

"Oh, so, you know about the Night Hissers too? Good, good, good. Because the Night Hissers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?" he said, looking at Nya.

She realized what he was trying to do and played along.

"Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" Nya nodded.

"Okay." Clouse closed the door and and started unlocking the door latch.

Nya grinned at Jay and said, "Clever con-artist."

Then they heard the sound of clattering.

"ARRGHH!"

The door opened eerily, and Nya cautiously looked inside to see Clouse on the floor, convulsing and twitching.

"M-Mr. Clouse?"

"Buddy?" Jay asked.

"Are you... okay?" Nya said.

Suddenly, Clouse stopped moving. He faced them, growling.

"Run. Run!"

Nya and Jay sprinted away from the house as Clouse pursued. Rain poured down on them in torrents.

"What is wrong with him?!" shouted Jay.

"I don't know!"

They reached the end of the bridge. The duo crawled through a log while CLouse punched through it, trying to get to them.

"Head down!" Nya ordered.

"Ya don't need to tell me twice!" yelped Jay as the man's hand barely missed his face.

Nya frantically grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Smith to Dispatch! I repeat, Smith to Dispatch!"

At the NND, Cole was showing his phone to a coworker.

"Are you familiar with Seliel, greatest singer of our lifetime, the Phantom Singer?"

When the guy shook his head Cole continued,"Okay, hold on. Keep watching. Who's that beside her? Who is it?"

On his phone, it had a video of Seliel and a dancer that looked like him dancing together.

"Wow, you are one hot dancer," said Seliel. Then she continued in a slightly robotic voice, "Cole Brookstone."

Cole laughed.

"It's me! Did you think it was real? It looks so real! It's not, it's just a new app."

Then he noticed his intercom light flashing.

"Hold on a second," he said, pressing the answer button.

"BROOKSTONE!" Nya yelled. Cole started, nearly dropping his phone. "Brookstone, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Limo driver gone savage! Vine and Tujunga!" she added, looked at a street sign.

"It's Tu-HUN-ga!" Jay corrected her.

The ninja slipped, and the walkie-talkie fell out of her hands and into the darkness below.

"Okay, we're sending backup," Cole responded. "Smith? SMITH?!"

The ninja and the con-artist pushed through leaves and appeared at a sky tram station.

"There! Head to the sky-trams!" Nya said.

Jay ran ahead. Nya looked behind her, and saw that Clouse was right behind her! She ran to a lamp post and twirled on it to get away from Clouse, but the slippery rain made her release her grip on the post. She skidded over the edge of the sky tram platform. Nya desperately grabbed the end before she could fall into the void.

The ginger got to the gondola lift and he opened the door to the sky tram.

"Get in! Ribbons? Ribbons!"

Nya, who was struggling to hang on, yelled "Go!"

Clouse started moving to towards Jay as the sky tram moved without him.

"Buddy, one bro to another..." Jay gulped.

Clouse lept at Jay, but the man was stopped a few feet away from him. Jay glanced up to see that Nya had handcuffed Clouse's foot to the post.

"Now I can tell you're a little tense, so I'm just gonna give you a little personal space-"

Jay didn't finish his sentence because Clouse lunged at him, knocking him backwards into Nya. They fell off the ledge but luckily for them, the girl grabbed a vine and Jay's hand. The two swung back and forth under the platform.

"Lady, whatever you do, do not let go!" Jay said, holding on to Nya for dear life.

"I'm gonna let go!" Nya replied as if she didn't hear him.

"No! You WHAT!?"

"One... Two..." she counted off.

"AHHHHH! I said do not... LADY!"

Nya let go, and soared through the air screaming, until they landed on a group of vines. They watched Clouse glaring at them from the platform.

"Ribbons, you-you saved my life!" Jay stammered.

Nya smiled.

"Well, that's what we do here at the NND-"

The vines broke under the pair. They fell until they got tangled up in vines, just as Sensei Garmadon arrived with the other ninjas. He lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well. This should be good."

* * *

Nya led the group back to the sky tram platform.

"I thought this was just a missing person case, but it's way bigger. Mr. Walker did not just disappear. I believe he, and this limo driver, they... they went savage, sir," she explained.

"Savage? This isn't the stone age, Smith. People don't go "savage"," Sensei scoffed.

"I thought so too... 'Till I saw this."

Nya moved the leaves leading to the platform. But Clouse wasn't there anymore!

"What? He was right here!" she exclaimed.

"The "savage" limo driver?"

The girl firmly stated, "Sir, I know what I saw. He almost killed us!"

"Or maybe any scary looking person looks "savage" to you timid little girls," Garmadon said. "Let's go-" he instructed the group.

"No. Wait! Sir, I'm not the only one who saw him," Nya interrupted. She looked at the auburn-haired man standing near the ninjas. "Jay!"

"You think I'm gonna believe _him_?"

"Well, he was a key witness, and I..."

"Two days to find the florist, or you quit. That was the deal."

He held out his hand.

"Badge."

"But sir, we had-"

"BADGE!"

Nya reluctantly unpinned her badge.

"Uh, no," said a voice.

"What did you say?" Sensei Garmadon asked, glaring at Jay.

Jay cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, what I said was _nooo_! She will not be giving you that badge."

Garmadon growled, irritated.

"Look," Jay continued, "You gave her a... a clown vest, a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks?"

Sensei looked slightly ashamed, while Nya watched the ginger, surprised.

"Yeah. No wonder she needed to get help from me. None of you guys were gonna help her, were you?" The older man tried to talk, but Jay cut him off. He crossed his arms, a bold feeling washing over him.

"Here's the thing, Sensei. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have..." Jay counted off the hours that had passed. "...ten left to find our Mr. Walker, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day."

Jay saluted him coolly and walked over to the sky trams. Nya was about to say something, but instead she shut her mouth and followed the man.

"Miss Smith," Jay said, politely opening the door for her. Sensei stared at them in silence.

The sky tram soon departed from the station.

"Thank you," Nya said softly.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you."

"So... things do get to you?"

"Oh, I mean, not anymore, but I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you once," grinned Jay.

Nya rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Har har."

"No, it's true. I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Jay's mother fitted him in a scout uniform.

" _My mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform because I was gonna fit in, even if I was the only kid in the troop with a family that had a criminal history._ "

The auburn-haired boy excitedly entered the Ranger Scout building where a group of Scouts were waiting.

"Okay, Jay," said a boy.

" _I was gonna be part of a group_."

"Ready for initiation?" the kid continued.

"Yeah! Pretty much born ready," replied Jay.

" _I was so proud_."

Suddenly, the lights went off and the boy shined a flashlight on Jay's face.

"Okay. Now raise your right hand and deliver the oath."

"I, Jason, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy!" he proudly declared.

The light turned off.

"Even though your family used to be _criminals_?"

"What?" Jay asked.

He was pushed to the ground instantly. Two Scouts roughly held him down.

"No, no! What did I do wrong, you guys?" cried the ginger as he struggled to break free of their grasp.

"No, please! Tell me what did I do wrong? What did I do?"

His hands were soon handcuffed.

"If you thought we would ever trust a criminal without handcuffs, you're even dumber than you look," jeered the Scout.

Jay ran from the building. He leaned against the wall, trying to block out the insults and taunts of the other kids.

"Is he gonna cry?"

He struggled with the handcuffs until they came off. His wrists were red from the tightness of them. He then broke down, tears running down his face.

* * *

"I learned two things that day," Jay said. "One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me."

"And two?"

"If the world's only gonna see me as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else," he quietly concluded.

Nya gently placed her hand on Jay's arm.

"Jay, you are _so_ much more than that."

The ginger cleared his throat and awkwardly pulled away from her. Then he looked down and noticed how busy the traffic was.

"Boy, look at that traffic down there," Jay said, using his best reporter voice. "How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central? Chuck, how're things looking on the jam-cams?"

"Jay, I'm glad you told me," Nya was trying to tell him.

All of a sudden, Jay's eyes widened.

"The jam-cams..."

"Seriously, it's okay-"

"No, no, no, shh!" he blurted. "There are traffic cameras everywhere! Whatever happened to Clouse..."

"...the traffic cams would have caught it!" finished Nya.

" _Bingo!_ "

"Oh ho, pretty sneaky, blue boy!"

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yes, however, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Sensei Obnoxious is gonna let you into it now."

Judy Hopps: No... But I have a friend at City Hall who might!

* * *

"Uh, sir, if we could just review these very important... Sir!" called Borg. He was trying to carry a large pile of folders and roll his wheelchair at the same time.

Mayor Wu stopped walking, irritated.

"Okay! I heard you, Borg, just take care of it!" he sighed. "Please. And clear my afternoon, I'm going out."

"Oh, no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Bricks and Studs, sir, if I can just...!"

The Mayor entered his office, the door slamming right in Borg's face. Folders and papers went every which way.

"Oh, screwdrivers," he muttered as he tried to pick them another pair of hands helped him. He looked up to see Nya.

"Assistant Mayor Borg, we need your help."

* * *

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database," Nya told him as he typed on his computer.

"Where to?"

"Uh, Vine and Tujunga."

"There! Traffic cams for the whole city. Well, this is so exciting, actually. I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important," replied Borg, wringing his hands.

"But you're the assistant mayor of New Ninjago City!"

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary," he sighed, waving it away like it was nothing. "But he did give me that nice mug."

He gestured to a cup that had THE WORLD'S GREATEST DAD on it, except withFeels good to be appreciated.

"BORG!" yelled Wu through Borg's intercom.

"Yes sir?" said Borg, wincing a little.

"I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!"

"Oh, dear. I'd better go. Let me know what you find. It was really nice for me to be-" he started.

"While we're young, BORG!"

The man in the wheelchair quickly ran out of the room.

"Okay, traffic cams..." mumbled Nya as she clicked the mouse a few times. "Tujunga, Tujunga... We're in."

The footage showed Clouse lunging at Jay and Nya. After they had fallen of the edge of the platform, a van drove up to Clouse.

"Who are these guys?" asked the ninja.

Jay made a face.

"Ugh. Constrictai Serpentine. Look at these dum-dums," he said.

The snakes approached Clouse and one of them fired a net, trapping the man.

"I bet you a nickel that one of them's gonna hiss," grinned Jay.

The snakes did hiss.

"And there it is. I mean, what is it with snakes and the hissing? It's a..."

Nya gasped.

"Hissers! Night Hissers! That's what Clouse was afraid of, Serpentine! The Serpentine are the Night Hissers! If they took Clouse..."

"I bet they took Walker too!"

"All we gotta do is find out where they went."

Nya switched from cam to cam, following the van through different parts of New Ninjago City. The van went through a tunnel, but when Nya switched to another cam, the vehicle didn't come out through the other side of the tunnel.

"Wait, where'd they go?"

Jay leaned forward and took the mouse from the girl.

"You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal," he said, clicking through more cameras. "Which I never have, (Nya rolled her eyes at this,) I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B, which would put them out... right here."

One final click and the van emerged through the tunnel and onto a dirt road.

Nya beamed, impressed.

"Well look at you, junior detective! You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good ninja."

"Ugh. How dare you," he answered in mock-disgust. He pressed on the mouse few more times until it showed the van driving out of town.

"Hmm, they're heading out of town. Where does that road go?"

* * *

 **A/N: Um... just out of curiosity... Have any of you guys seen Moana? It a great movie. I definitely recommend watching it...**


	9. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Part 7

**Eeyy. Sorry I haven't been around. I've been busy with school and Christmas shopping. _Pfft._ It's a wonder I got this chapter done!  
**

* * *

Jay and Nya made their way to an old building called Cliffside Asylum.

"This place is just crawling with Serpentine," whispered Jay, disgusted, as they hid behind a rock. "Or should I say slithering?"

The ginger then proceeded to make weird motions with his hands to Nya, confusing her. Jay quickly got up after that and snuck behind the toll booth where two Constrictai snakes were keeping watch.

All of a sudden, one of the reptiles perked up. He had caught Jay's scent. He started sniffing around the corner where Jay was hiding.

" _Hisssss_!"

The snake looked up and replied with a " _Hissss_!" of his own.

"Hissssss, quit it! You're going to start a hissss!" muttered Snappa, the snake's coworker.

"I didn't sssstart it," answered Hiss, as he blankly stared at Snappa. " _Hisss!_ "

Snappa couldn't hold it back any longer, so he began to hiss too. Soon all the guards were hissing their heads off.

Nya got up from behind the rock and grabbed hold of Jay's hand.

"Come on!"

With the Serpentine distracted, they safely made it to the entrance. Then the pair hid from sight.

" _You_ are a clever ninja," smiled Jay. He knew it was the black-haired girl who diverted the snakes.

Nya returned the grin and looked up to see a sewer pipe. A few minutes later, Nya and Jay emerged into a room from a sewer grate. The ninja pulled out her phone and used its light to illuminate the dark place. There were ancient hospital beds pushed up against the grimy walls.

"It looks like this was a hospital," she said.

The duo tiptoed across the room to a door. Jay cautiously lifted his hand to open it.

"Uh, you know what? You go first. You're the ninja," he nervously chuckled, suddenly drawing it back and trying to hide the slightly spooked expression on his face.

"Ugh," sighed Nya, rolling her eyes.

She opened the door without any hesitation and scanned the room. Nya noticed a examination bed and screens with images of brain scans propped up on the walls.

Jay peeked over Nya's head and looked around.

"Okay, all clear." he said.

Nya shook her head, an amused smile on her face. She turned on her phone light again and took pictures of the bed and screens.

"All this equipment is brand new," she mumbled to herself.

"Uh, Ribbons," Jay gulped, pointing to his left.

Nya turned her head to see rooms that looked like prison cells, except with clear walls.

"Cells?"

"Yeah. I mean-what do you think they're keeping in there-"

Without warning, a man lunged at him against the glass. Jay would have let out a girly shriek, if it wasn't for Nya. She clamped her hand over his mouth so that only a soft "Ahhh!" was heard.

When the brunette recovered from the shock, Jay and Nya crept along the passage way seeing other people in cells, all in a savage state. They shone Nya's phone light up into the top left corner of one cell where a familiar limo driver was glowering.

The girl gasped and said, "Mr. Clouse."

Jay picked up a file and read it.

"Ribbons, think this is the Mr. Walker your looking for," he gestured a dark cell.

Nya moved her phone and nearly dropped it.

"M-Mr. Walker!" she sharply drew in her breath at the sight.

The older man's glasses were broken, and he made what sounded like a low growl at them.

"It's him! We found our florist. Mr. Walker, my name is Nya Smith. Your wife sent me to find you. We're gonna get you out of here-"

Mr. Walker abruptly pounced at the glass, scaring the two backwards.

"Or not!" Jay said. "Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."

But Nya didn't hear him. She was busy counting all the cells with people inside.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Not including Clouse, it's... It's fourteen. Sensei Garmadon handed out fourteen missing person files... They're all here! All the missing people are right here!" Nya couldn't believe it.

Then a door opened. Nya and Jay ran into a empty cell as they heard a recognizable voice.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers!" said the voice.

Nya's eyes widened as she realized whose voice was talking. _Mayor Wu's!_

The doctor winced at the sternness in his voice. "Mayor Wu, please. We're doing everything we can."

Nya pulled out her phone to record their conversation.

"Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half people here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from "doing everything"!" he said, sounding vexed, maybe even angry.

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology," the doctor calmly replied.

"What? What do you mean "biology"?"

"The only people going savage are _ex-criminals_. We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward!" she begged.

"Hm, great idea," he responded sarcastically. "Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor, who used to be an EX-CON?! Doc, it took _years_ until everyone was convinced that I had really changed! If you tell the public, all that hard work will be GONE. I'll be ruined!

"Well, what does Sensei Garmadon say?"

"Sensei Garmadon doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."

 _Briiiiing!_

Nya gasped as she tried to silence her phone. " _Really bad time to call me, guys!_ " she thought frantically, seeing that it was her parents trying to call her.

"No, no, no!" she hissed, jabbing the silence button.

"Someone's here!" said the Mayor.

"Sir, you need to go. Now. Security, sweep the area!" the doctor replied urgently.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm went off, and all the empty cell doors closed shut, including the one that Jay and Nya were in. Serpentine guards swarmed into the room.

"Great!" moaned Jay. "We're dead! We're dead, that's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!" He leaned against an unusually large toilet.

"Can you swim?" Nya asked suddenly. She put her phone into a plastic bag.

"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?" Jay questioned, perplexed.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jay as he and Nya went down a pipe. They reached the end and fell for a few moments before falling into a lake of water.

Jay popped his head out of the water. There was no sign of Nya anywhere.

"Ribbons? Smith?! _Nya_!

The girl emerge from the water, unharmed.

"We gotta tell Garmadon!"

* * *

At the NND, Sensei Garmadon sat in his office watching the new Seliel app.

"Wow, you are one hot dancer, Sensei Garmadon," said Seliel.

Suddenly his office door opened and Cole came rushing in.

"Sensei!"

Garmadon slammed his phone on his desk face-down, his face bright red.

"Not now!"

Cole blinked, as he listened to the muffled music that the phone was playing.

"Wait, is that Seliel?"

"No!" the older man lied, trying to cover his phone.

"I'm Seliel, and you are one hot dancer," the app said. _Cover blown_.

Cole squealed, "You have the app too? Awwwww, Sensei!"

"Brookstone! Can't you see I'm working on the missing person cases?! said Sensei Garmadon, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, of course, about that sir," said Cole, remembering why he came to the office. "Smith just called - she found all of them!"

Garmadon's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" said the Seliel app.

* * *

The NND swarmed the Asylum. Sensei Garmadon exited, bringing Mayor Wu in handcuffs with Nya walking beside them.

Nya stated, "Mayor Wu, you have the right to remain silent."

"You don't understand!" protested Wu. "I was trying to protect the city!"

"You were just trying to protect your _jo_ _b_."

"No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening. It could destroy New Ninjago City- perhaps even the whole country!"

"You have the right to remain silent," repeated the ninja. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

The other Ninja brought in the Doctor in handcuffs. They gazed at Jay who was wearing shades. He also held a Starbricks cup in his hand. He looked back at them, and pointed to his sticker badge as if it was the real thing. Then he strutted off coolly.

 _Later..._

Back at the Ninjago Ninja Dept., reporters filmed Sensei Garmadon as he gave a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fourteen people went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."

Nya was watching Sensei with an worried face.

"Ohh, I'm so nervous," she sighed, pacing back and forth.

Jay grinned and said, "Okay. Press conference 101. You wanna look smart? Answer their question with your own question and then answer that question."

The black-haired girl looked at him, puzzled.

"Here, let me demonstrate."

Jay used his reporter voice and asked, "Miss Smith, uh, what can you tell us about the case?" Then he paused and continued in a falsetto voice to imitate Nya, "Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was."

Nya laughed at his attempted mimicry of her and said, "You should be up there with me. We did this together."

Jay rested against the wall and shot her a grin.

"Well, am I a ninja? No, no I am not."

"Hm. Funny you should say that," Nya replied. "Because, well, I've been thinking... it would be nice to have a partner."

She gave Jay a NND job application.

"Oh, and here, in case you need something to write with," she winked, pressing her phoenix pen into Jay's hand.

Jay looked at the pen. The same pen he was after this whole time. It would be so easy to just... run off with it. But no, Jay decided. Nya trusted him. And he wasn't going to ruin that. Jay put on a grin and started writing.

Cyrus Borg beckoned Nya.

"Miss Smith! It's time."

Nya looked back at Jay and crossed her fingers. She calmed the butterflies in her stomach and stepped up to the podium.

"They appear to be in good health, physically, if not emotionally," Sensei was saying to a reporter. "So now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case, ninja Nya Smith."

The journalists all spoke at the same time, trying to get the girl to answer their questions. Nya waved her finger and pointed to a man.

"Uh, yes?"

"What can you tell us about the people going savage?" he asked.

"U-uh. Well, the... the people in question..." she stammered. She turned slightly to Jay, who was gesturing with his hands to say at least something. "Are they all different people from different backgrounds? Yes, yes they are."

Everyone took note of that.

"Okay, so what is the connection?" inquired a lady reporter.

"All we know is that they are all former criminals."

"So, criminals are the only ones going savage?"

"That is accu... Yes, that is accurate, yes." Nya said, trying hard not to stumble over her words.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"We still don't know. But it may have something to do with biology."

Jay, who was looking at his application with satisfaction, swiftly looked up in confusion at Nya.

"What do you mean by that?" called out one guy.

"A biological component. You know, something in their DNA."

"In their DNA? Can you elaborate on that please?"

"Uh, yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, uh, criminals got power through murder and very harsh force."

Jay, completely baffled at what the ninja was saying, looked at the screen behind her.

"For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways."

The ginger saw pictures of the savage people in handcuffs. Then flashbacks of his childhood went through his mind.

 _"If you thought we would ever trust a criminal without handcuffs, you're even dumber than you look!"_

 _"Is he gonna cry?"_

Jay shook his head, his fists closing in anger.

"Miss Smith, could it happen again?" said a lady.

"It is possible, so we must be vigilant, and we at the NND are prepared and are here to protect you." Nya responded.

"Will more people go savage?"

"What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on the affected people?"

Before Nya got a chance to say anything, Borg came up.

"Okay, thank you Miss Smith. Uh, that's all the time we have. No more questions."

Borg walked Nya over to where Jay was.

"W-was I okay?" asked the brown-eyed girl, unsure of how she did.

"Oh, you did fine!" he assured her.

Nya walked up to Jay, relieved.

"Oh, that went so fast. I didn't get a chance to mention you, or say anything about how we-"

"Oh, I think you said plenty," he answered curtly.

Nya was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly there's a biological component"? "These people may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways"? Are you _serious_?" he said sharply.

Nya looked a bit hurt.

"I just stated the facts of the case. I mean, it's not like I could go savage."

"Right. But I can, because I'm a ex-con, huh?"

"Jay, stop it! You're not like them."

That was the final straw. Jay snapped.

"Oh, there's a THEM now?!" he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You're not that kind of person!" Nya protested.

"The kind that needs to be handcuffed? The kind that makes you think you need to carry around pepper spray?"

Nya looked at the small bottle in shame.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met. So, l-let me ask you a question: Are you _afraid_ of me?"

Nya stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. But she didn't answer.

"Do you think I might go nuts? Do you think I might go "savage"?

He lowered his voice threateningly. "Do you think I might try to..."

Without warning Jay lunged at her.

"HURT you?"

"No!" yelled Nya, holding out her hand in defense. The other hovered over her pepper spray.

"I knew it," scoffed Jay. "Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me, huh?"

He pushed the application into Nya hands. "Probably best if you don't have a _criminal_ as a partner.

The girl read the filled-up papers and looked up just in time to see the brunette rip off his sticker and throwing it away. Then he walked away, not looking back.

"No! Jay, Jay!" she cried, following him, but was blocked by the reporters.

"Miss Smith, were you just threatened by that man?" questioned a man.

"No! He's my friend!" she said, trying to push her way out.

"We can't even trust our own friends?"

"That's not what I said! Please!"

"Are we safe?"

"Have any other people turned savage?"

The microphones were shoved closer to her. Questions came from everywhere. Nya looked up to see Jay exit the building.

 _"No..."_ she thought. _"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Remember a few chapters ago when I told you Sensei Garmadon wasn't going to be married in this story? This chapter is why he isn't. LOL.**

 **But all funning aside, what is going to happen to Nya? Poor Jay. Nya probably didn't mean to hurt his feelings... But we shall see if she will apologize...**

 **Fun fact: In Zootopia, when Nick called out "Carrots? Hopps? Judy?!" after they fell into the water, that was the only time he actually called Judy by her first name. (This is also the only time that Jay calls Nya by her first name, too in this chapter.)**


	10. Author's Note (Again)

**I have officially embarrassed myself. Again. *bangs head against the wall* All of you might have noticed that I kept switching between predators and people in the last chapter. But thanks to TheAmberShadow, (again, XD) I have fixed that. (You really should be my editor, Amber!) I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote predators instead of people. *sigh* -_-**

* * *

"10 days until Christmas," whispered Lloyd.

He and Jay were trying to figure out which beautifully-wrapped presents under the Christmas tree was theirs.

"Yup, and I can't wait," Jay squealed softly, picking up a gift that was labeled Jay and gently shaking it. "Hey, this sounds like paper," he said. Then his eyes lit up. "Starfarer comics maybe?"

"Mine's sounds a lot like..." Lloyd trailed off. "Quick, hide!"

The blonde-haired boy pushed Jay behind the couch just as Kai and Nya walked in.

"Oh, Jay is going to love this," smiled Nya, holding up a sweater. "Mrs. Walker really knows how to make wonderful sweaters!"

"Mmm-hmm," answered Kai. Suddenly, he stood straight up. "Someone's here. My ninja senses are tingling."

"Don't be silly, Kai," sighed Nya, rolling her eyes. "No one's here."

"HAH!" yelled Kai as he pounced behind the couch. A few minutes later, he pulled out Jay and Lloyd. "The little perpetrators were spying on us," he declared.

"No, we weren't!" protested Jay.

"Then what were you doing?" questioned Nya, trying to hide a smile.

"Uh..." The ginger looked at Lloyd.

"We were..." Lloyd stared at the wall as if it had the answer. "Um... RUN!"

And with that, the two made a beeline for the door.

"You want me to go get them?" asked Kai.

"No, it's okay," laughed his sister. "I'll just ask Sensei to give them extra cleaning chores for sneaking around the Christmas tree."


	11. Christmas Craze (Part 1)

**Wat's up? I've decided to take a break from _Zootopia: Ninjago Style!_ for a little while and write some Christmas one-shots. This is a two part story, so brace yourselves for some cliffhangers...**

* * *

"Hey Lloyd! Could you please hand me the multi-colored lights?"

"Sure thing, Kai!"

The ninja were busy putting up Christmas decorations on the _Bounty_. Sensei Wu had agreed that they weren't going to have any training on that day. Kai and Lloyd had the job of embellishing the outside of the flying boat, while Jay and Nya got the Christmas tree, and Zane and Cole did the inside.

"Jay, can you stop goofing around with that reindeer headband and help me put the ornaments on the tree?" asked Nya, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend who was fiddling with the headband.

"Okay!"

As Jay placed the decorations on the tree, he suddenly wondered,"What do you think I should get for Cole this Christmas?"

"Um..."

Nya fixed her snow-flake-covered light blue sweater. _"Now what does Cole like?_ _"_ she thought.

"You could give him cake," she answered.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, but I heard rumors that Zane's making him a cake," shrugged Jay. "ARGH!"

The black-haired girl look up to see the ginger tangled up in lights. She laughed.

"Here, let me help you with that," she grinned, and tried to untangle Jay. But it just got worse. She got herself tied up with him.

"This is an awkward situation," said Jay, attempting to wiggle himself out but with no success.

"Lemme just..." Nya said. "Kai! We're in a bit of a predicament here!" she called.

Kai sighed and came over to Jay and Nya.

"Wow. Just wow. Jay the red-nosed reindeer and my sister got tangled up," he said, looking at them while shaking his head, amused.

He pulled out his katana, making Jay and Nya scream.

"What?" he said, staring at them like they had two heads.

He quickly brought the sword down, cutting the lights and freeing the pair.

"Kai!"

"I know, I know, you're welcome," he grinned.

Instead of thanking him, Nya slapped him.

"What did you JUST do?!"

"Uh, I freed you from the lights?"

"NO! You just destroyed the lights for the Christmas tree!"

"Oh," winced the fire ninja, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Did _not_ think that through."

"What is going on in here?" asked Zane, popping his head in.

"Uh, well... So Nya and I were decorating the tree, and we got tangled in the lights and Kai came and took out his katana and went KABLOOEY and cut the lights in half," Jay explained.

"That's one way to say it," sighed Nya, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Zane blinked and replied, "Kai, do you have extra lights?"

"Yes, fortunately."

* * *

Later...

"Now our Christmas tree looks _spruced_ up!" grinned Jay as he stepped back to observe his and Nya's handiwork. "Get it? Spruce?"

"Yes, Jay. Just few more ornaments here, though," Nya said, placing a reindeer decoration on the branches.

Jay snorted.

"So, what do reindeer use to decorate?" he asked.

"What?" responded Lloyd, walking into the room with a tray of hot chocolate. He was followed by the rest of the team.

The ginger took one mug and said, "Horn-naments!"

He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Har, har," Cole smiled a little.

"Oh, wait, wait. I got another one. _Yule_ love this joke!" giggled the brunette. "So, what do you call people who are afraid of Santa Claus?"

"I know where this is headed," muttered Kai to Zane.

"Claustrophobic!"

"Actually, Claustrophobia is when someone has a extreme fear of enclosed spaces," said the Nindroid.

"Zane. It's a joke. Just-never mind," answered Jay.

"Is everyone decorating?" inquired a voice.

Everyone turned to see Sensei Wu walking in.

They bowed.

"Yes Sensei."

Suddenly, Jay looked over at Cole, who gave him a quick nod. The ginger gulped and said, "Um, Sensei Wu?"

"What is it, Jay?"

"We, uh, um, got you uh-"

"What Jay is trying say is we got you an early Christmas present," Nya interrupted.

Sensei slightly frowned.

"I thought I told you that I didn't need any gift this year."

"But Sensei!" Kai blurted. "We'd feel _guilty_ for the rest of our lives if you didn't get a present this Christmas!"

The others agreed; they looked at Wu with sad eyes.

The elderly man stroked his beard.

"Alright. I give in." he said finally.

"Yes!"

"Woo-whoo!"

"Here," Jay smiled hugely, giving Wu a long thin package.

Sensei took a seat on the couch, while his students eagerly watched him open it.

"Is this a...?" the man looked at the item, confused. It was a selfie stick. "Is this a staff?"

"Yikes! Wrong gift," yelped Jay, embarrassed. "Could I have it?"

The ginger took the present.

"If that's the wrong gift, then... where's the real one?" Zane pondered. Then he looked at the brunette. "Jay..."

Jay cringed.

"Okay. _Maybe_ I misplaced the gift..."

"WHAT?!"

And the hunt for Sensei Wu's missing present began...

* * *

 **A/N: Part two of this will probably be posted after Christmas... so... yeah...  
**

 **Oh! And a little question for you guys:**

 **Remember Jay gave the wrong present to Sensei? It was a selfie stick. So... Who do you think he's going give that to? I'll tell you the answer in part two. But in the meantime, type your answer and PM/review!  
**

 **J. Walker-Gordon out with, "Merry Christmas! And Happy 2017! (soon.)" (May I add that it is in the seventies down here in Florida? Not too cold...)**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #MerryCHRISTmas #2017 #CHRISTMASBREAK**


	12. Christmas Craze Part 2

**Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas!**

 **CrystalliaWriting and MasterofCupcakes: You're both right! The selfie stick was for Kai.**

* * *

Jay groaned. He had just lost the present that he and his teammates were going to give to Sensei.

"Did you leave it in your room?" asked Kai.

"I dunno... Maybe we should check."

The ninja trekked into the slightly messy bedroom that Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd shared. They looked everywhere; under the beds, on the dresser, in the closet, but with no success.

"Don't wanna pressure you guys, but Sensei's still waiting for us," Jay said, wringing his hands.

Nya bit her lip.

"Maybe it's in my room... Jay gave it to me so I could wrap it."

And off they went, entering Nya's _very_ tidy room. But no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find Sensei Wu's gift.

Lloyd took Jay by the shoulders and said, "Dude, I need you to remember. Did you leave it in any of the vehicles?"

"No."

"Do you remember where you last left it?"

"Well, I know I had it when I stopped by Mum and Dad's junkyard to drop off some stuff for them to recycle and give them presents... Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, uh-oh?" questioned Kai.

"I must have given the gift to them along with the junk! And know they're going to BURN IT! OR WHATEVER THEY DO TO STUFF WHEN YOU RECYCLE IT!" Jay cried, switching into full panic mode.

"Then we need to go! Now!" said Cole, running onto the deck with the others following.

They summoned their dragons and left for Ed and Edna's junkyard. (After they told Sensei where they were going.)

* * *

Meanwhile at Ed and Edna's place...

"Oh, Ed! Do you think we should invite Jay and his friends over for dinner on Christmas Eve?" smiled Edna, giving her husband a cup of hot cocoa.

"That seem like a wonderful idea, sweetheart! Lemme just get the phone so that I can call them-"

"MUM! DAD!"

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered by Jay bursting in through the front door with his teammates.

Ed looked at Edna.

"Huh. Well whad'ya know! Jay and his friends wanted to surprise us!"

Jay blinked.

"Uh... sorry, but no. Remember I gave you stuff to recycle a few days ago? I may have given you Sensei's present along with it..."

"Oh, you mean that beautifully wrapped box?" asked Edna. "I took it out of the pile, I thought you put one of our gifts in that pile on accident!"

The ninja breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much! You are seriously the most awesome mum in the world!" exclaimed Jay, hugging Edna tightly.

"Oh, be careful dear, you're squishing me!" she laughed.

The brunette stepped away sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry."

Ed went over to the Christmas tree and handed Cole Sensei's gift.

"Here you go! Say, can you kids and Wu come over for dinner on Christmas Eve?'

Kai grinned.

"Sure, why not? I'd _love_ to hear those stories about Jay's childhood!"

The other laughed, knowing what Kai meant. Jay just scowled at the red-clad ninja of fire.

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss!" chuckled Cole as he gently nudged the lightning ninja. They said goodbye to Jay's parents and walked out of the trailer. "I bet Nya will have some humiliating tale about Kai."

A tiny grin appeared on Jay's face.

"Heh. Probably."

They rode their dragons back to the Bounty, where Sensei was waiting for them.

"That was a lot of traveling for Uncle Wu's present," Lloyd said unusually loud, shooting a look at Jay.

"I'll be careful next time, 'kay?" replied the ginger, holding up his hands. "Sheesh..."

After everyone settled near the Christmas tree (again), Cole gave Sensei his present. Nothing was heard after that except the sound of ripping, as the elderly man opened the gift. A smile could be seen through his beard as he pulled out a picture frame. In it was a picture of all his students and him. Then he opened the card that was placed beside the frame.

The card had individual notes from each of the ninja. Wu smiled and read each of them out loud.

Dear Sensei,

Thanks for all your hard work. I'm also really glad you put up with my stubbornness! Hope you have a Merry Christmas! - (Your favorite student,) Kai

Dear Sensei Wu,

I am most grateful for your labor. What you have done has shaped me into who I am now. Your actions have brought us together into a team. I don't know what I would do without you. Merry Christmas, Sensei.

With sincere thanks, Zane Julien

Dear Uncle Wu,

Thanks for kinda being my second dad when my real one wasn't here for me. I'm not that bratty kid I was some time ago anymore, but I love ya all the same! Hope you have an awesome Christmas! ~Your one and only nephew, Lloyd

Dear Sensei,

When I was training to be the water ninja, I wasn't a pro. When I felt like giving up, you told me to keep going. And because of your advice, I'm now a lethal fighting machine! (Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.) Love, Nya :)

Dear Sensei,

I still remember when we first met. I crashed into that billboard, and you were there, just drinking tea! That seems so long ago. But I'm glad I got to know you better. Like how you like green tea better than black. You were patient when I talked and talked and talked. (Like right now, even though it's in written form.) Well, anyways, hope you enjoy the present. Merry Christmas. There's "snowbody" else like you! - (Your MOST favorite student,) Jay

Dear Sensei Wu,

When I became a ghost, I was in the dumps. I felt that I couldn't do anything at all. But you had faith in me. You helped me along, and I will always appreciate that. I 've learned many things from you. Thanks for everything. ~Cole

When Sensei looked up, he almost looked teary-eyed.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

Nya stood up and wrapped her arm around him.

"Anytime Sensei."

"So... do you like the gift?" asked Kai.

"Like it? Yes, I do," smiled Wu. "Now all of you will return to training now."

"Aww, Sensei!"

"Don't worry, I was only playing!"

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Christmas has (finally) passed, if you guys don't mind, what did you get? I got clothes, an adult coloring book, and a Lego set. (Yes, I still play with them!)**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #MerryCHRISTmas #2017 #RIPCarrieFisher**


	13. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Pt 8

***sniffles* *coughs*** **Hey guys.** **Sorry for not updating in two weeks. (Or maybe it was more than that) I've been sick with the flu. But it's starting to clear up, and I got to finish this chapter for Zootopia: Ninjago Style finished. Hope guys enjoy it!  
**

* * *

All over Ninjago, TVs broadcasted breaking news presented by Gale Gossip and Peter Mansbridge.

"More bad news in this city gripped by fear," Gale said. "A man is in critical condition, the victim of a savage ex-criminal."

Peter nodded and continued, "Meanwhile, a peace rally organized by pop star Seliel was marred by protest."

At the peace rally, reporters interviewed the pink-haired lady.

"New Ninjago City is a unique place. It's a crazy, beautiful diverse city where we celebrate our differences," Seliel paused and looked around at the angry protesters. "This is not the city I know. The New Ninjago City I know is better than this. We don't just blindly assign blame. We don't know why these attacks keep happening, but it is irresponsible to label all ex-criminals as savages.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Walker watched her husband in his savage state as paced back and forth. Nya stood beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

The older lady looked at Nya sadly and said, "That's not my Ed."

Back at the peace rally, Seliel concluded her speech with, "We cannot let fear divide us. Please, give me back the New Ninjago City I love."

* * *

Back the NND...

Nya sat at her desk, typing away on her keyboard when Sensei Garmadon came.

"Come on, Smith. The new mayor wants to see us."

The girl turned around on her swivel chair and eyed him curiously.

"The mayor? Why?"

"It would seem you've arrived," he responded simply.

As the black-haired girl followed her Sensei, she passed by the front desk and saw Cole slowly packing his stuff away.

"Brookstone? What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

Cole tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Um... They thought it would be better if an ex-criminal, such as myself, wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the NND."

Nya froze. _Cole was an ex-criminal?_

"They're gonna move me to records. It's downstairs. It's by the boiler," he continued, picking up a small box and walking off."

Nya stood there, shocked, until she saw Garmadon waving her over to follow him.

* * *

They arrived at the mayor's office. Nya was looking at a magazine with her on it. Then she looked up to the new mayor, Cyrus Borg.

"I-I don't understand," she stammered.

Cyrus pushed up his glasses.

"Our city is 10% ex-criminal, Nya, and right now, the other 90%, ordinary people who've never committed a felony in their lives, are just really scared. You're a hero to them. They trust you. And that's why Sensei Garmadon and I want you to be the public face of the NND."

The brown-eyed young lady looked at the cover again.

"I'm not... I'm not a hero. I came here to make the world a better place, but I think I broke it," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Smith," Garmadon reassured her. "The world has always been broken, that's why we need good ninja." Then he paused.

"Like you."

Nya shook her head slowly. "With all due respect, sir, a good ninja is supposed to serve and protect, help the city, not tear it apart."

Then she did something that surprised both sensei and mayor. She unclipped her badge and sadly placed it on the desk. The same badge that she dreamed about since she was a little girl. The same badge that she worked so hard for.

"I don't deserve this badge."

Sensei Garmadon looked at Nya, stunned. "Smith...?"

Cyrus had the same expression.

"Nya, you've worked so hard to get here. It's what you wanted since you were a kid! You can't quit."

Nya didn't reply. Instead she said, "Thank you for the opportunity." Then she exited the room.

* * *

When Nya returned to her home, she helped her mother conduct their dancing class. It took place every week in the Smith's backyard.

As she tried to demonstrate to her students how to twirl ribbons properly, she tripped on her ribbon and fell over. Nya sighed and flopped onto a nearby bench. Mr. and Mrs. Smith saw what had happened and went over to their daughter.

"Hey there, Ny," Mr. Smith said, putting a hand on her arm. "How're we doing?"

Nya didn't look up. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Smith cupped her chin and turned her head towards her.

"You are not fine, you're frowning."

Nya pulled up her knees and buried her face in them.

"Why did I think I could make a difference?" she groaned.

"Because you're a trier, that's why," her father replied.

"You've always been a trier," Mrs. Smith echoed.

"Oh, I tried. And I made life so much worse for so many innocent ex-criminals."

"Well, that's ironic," muttered Mr. Smith. Then Mrs. Smith elbowed him. Hard.

All of a sudden, a horn beeped, and a van pulled into the Smith's driveway.

"Oh! Not all of them, though," grinned Mr. Smith even though his rib cage was hurting. "Right on time." He opened the gate and Nya saw that the van had the words 'Ronin's Ribbons and Fans: For All Your Kabuki Girl Needs!' painted on the side. A grown up Ronin hopped out the vehicle.

Nya couldn't stop staring. She just couldn't believe it!

"Is that...Ronin...?"

"Yep! Sure is," Mr. Smith said. "We work with him now."

Mrs. Smith agreed. "Mm-hm. He's our partner, and we never would have considered it had you not opened our minds."

"That's right, I mean Ron's turned into one of the top sellers for Kabuki girls in Ignacia!"

"That's... That's really cool, you guys," Nya managed to say, amazed.

She made her way over to the van where Ronin was moving some stuff.

"Ronin. I'll be darned."

Ronin turned around and grinned.

"Hey, Nya. I'd just like to say, I'm sorry for the way I behaved in my youth. I-I-I had a lot of self-doubt and it manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk," he apologized, stumbling over his words.

Nya smiled understandably. "Well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk."

Ronin pulled out some ribbons and fans.

"Anyhow, I brought you all these things for your students."

Mr. Smith was about to accept them when suddenly he saw a few of the students running towards a line of purple flowers that were planted around Mrs. Smith's garden.

"Hey kids!" he called out, shaking his head. "Don't you run through that Midnicampum Sibilo!"

Ronin lifted a eyebrow and said, "Well, now there's a four-dollar word, Mr. S, my family always just called them Night Hissers."

Nya stood stock still. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, Ron's talking about those flowers, Nya," Mr Smith shrugged. "Your mother uses 'em to keep the bugs off her vegtables, but I don't like the little ones going near 'em on account of what happened to your Uncle Terry."

Mrs. Smith shook her head, remembering what had happened to her brother. "Yeah, Terry ate one whole when we were kids and went completely nuts."

"He bit the dickens out of your mother." Mr. Smith nodded.

Then it hit Nya.

"I can go savage." she mumbled, remembering what she had said to Jay before he stormed off.

"Savage?" asked her mom. "Well, that's a strong word, but it did hurt like crazy."

"Well, sure it did! There's a sizeable divot in your arm. I'd call that savage!" exclaimed Mr. Smith, pointing to a scar on Mrs. Smith arm where her brother bit her.

Suddenly Nya burst out saying, "Night Hissers aren't snakes, they're flowers! The flowers are making the ex-criminals go savage! That's it! That's what I've been missing!"

She hurriedly stumbled to the family pick-up. "Keys, keys, keys, keys, keys, hurry, come on!" she excitedly said, holding out her hands. Mr. Smith fumbled with the keys then tossed them to Nya. She caught them and hopped into the truck. "Thank you! I love you, bye!" she called, waving as she sped down the dirt road towards New Ninjago City.

Ronin and her parents exchanged bewildered looks.

"You catch any of that, Maya?" asked Mr. Smith to his wife.

"Not one bit," she answered.

"Phew, well, that makes me feel a little bit better, I thought she was talking in tongues or something," Ronin chimed in, letting out a _whoosh_ of relief.

* * *

Nya drove around New Ninjago City until she spotted a familiar van. She got of her truck and reluctantly knocked on the back door. Instead of Jay coming out, his helper Michael emerged, holding a baseball bat.

"Who is it?!" he demanded. When he saw who it was, he lowered his arm.

"I need to find Jay. Please," she said desperately.

* * *

Later...

Nya followed Michael's directions and arrived at a abandoned building. There was a bridge there, and she looked over it to see Jay in shades, lounging in a chair. He was sipping a drink.

"Oh, Jay!" she called out, running down the ditch to him. "Night Hissers aren't snakes, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting ex-criminals on purpose and making them go savage."

Jay put down his drink and took off his shades.

"Wow. Isn't that interesting?" he sarcastically deadpanned. He got up and walked under the bridge.

Nya bit her lip, slightly upset.

"Wait... Wait, listen..." she took a shaky breath. "I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either."

Jay stopped walking, but he refused to look at her.

"I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But ex-criminals shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you." All the tears that had been building up in Nya's eyes suddenly spilled out.

"And after we're done, you can hate me," she sobbed, her voice breaking. "And... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb kabuki girl."

Everything was silent except for Nya's sniffling. Then she heard a voice.

"I really am just a dumb kabuki girl."

She looked up at Jay, surprised. He suddenly held up his hand. Nya's phoenix pen was in it, and he was replaying a recording of her apology.

"I really am just a dumb kabuki girl."

The brunette turned around and smiled at the black-haired girl.

"Don't worry, Ribbons. I'll let you erase it... in 48 hours."

Nya gasped and starting crying again. But this time they were tears of joy.

Jay sighed and said, "All right, get in here." Nya came to him and leaned her head on his chest. Jay gently patted her back. "Okay, oh, you dancers, you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath."

Then he noticed Nya was trying to swipe her pen away from him.

"Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" he laughed. All of a sudden he stiffened. "You are standing on my feet, though... Off, off-off-off!"

Nya looked down and realized she _was_ standing on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, stepping back.

* * *

Later, Jay and Nya were off in the Smith's family truck. Nya had brought some blueberried from her mom's garden. Jay saw them and popped some into his mouth.

"Ooh, your mom really knows how to grow some delicious blueberries! Mm!" He ate some more then asked Nya, "What's your plan?"

Nya glanced at Jay. "We are gonna follow the night hissers," she grinned, keeping her eyes on the road.

The ginger took out his handkerchief and put a handful of the blue fruits in it.

"Okay. How?"

"Know this guy?" she inquired, holding up her phone. It was a picture from a news website of the robber she took down. Above the picture, the headline read, PYTHOR P. CHUMSWORTH STEALS FROM FLOWER SHOP.

"Uh-huh," Jay nodded, examining the picture. "I told you, I know everybody!"

* * *

 **A/N: Have you guys seen the trailer for HoT?! I have never been so excited! I found out that Kai and Nya's parents names are Ray and Maya! No need to call them Mr. and Mrs. Smith anymore! And the ninja's suits! They're so awesome looking! And I'm pretty sure the episodes are airing in February! I can't wait! ^^  
**

 **J. Walker-Gordon *cough cough* out...**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #HandsOfTime**


	14. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! Pt 9

**Sup guys? Thanks so much for the reviews! :D Sorry I haven't been around. To summarize why: School. Sickness. And more school. Yeah. It's pretty much that.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to ask you guys something:**

 **I'm guessing that the episodes for HoT came out, soooooooo please refrain from spoiling it for me. I don't have cable; only Netfilx. And if there are any websites that have the full episodes, do you mind telling me the name?**

 **I feel like I'm forgetting something- oh wait.**

 **HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE?! AHHHH I FREAKED OUT WHEN I SAW THAT JAY HAD FRECKLES! HE. HAS. FRECKLES. I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EXCITED. (Unless you count when I saw Moana) I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO ABOUT THISSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Okay, I'm done fangirling.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **MasterOfCupcakes: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Well, I guess you now know who the bad guy is. And I've seen trailer for HoT, and I agree with you. It does look awesome! ^_^**

 **TheAmberShadow: I didn't know that! I actually named Jay's assistant Michael because the guy who plays Jay is named Michael.**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: YAS, I can't wait to see how they're connected to Dr. Saunders! :D  
**

 **CrystalliaWriting: Onions? _Rigggghhhttt._ JK! Anyways, thanks for thinking of me, Crystallia. I'm all better now! **

* * *

A certain purple snake stood on a street corner, selling DVDs.

"Ha-ha! Well, hello!" greeted Pythor to a woman who stopped at his table. "Step right up. Anything you need, I got it. All your favorite movies!" He gestured to Brick Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) and Legoana (Moana).

"I've got movies that haven't even been released yet!" The snake pointed to Stud Wars Episode VIII: The Last Minifigure (Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi) and The Lego Ninjago Movie. The lady shook her head and started to walk off.

"Hey, 15% off. 20! Make me an offer! Come on!" groaned Pythor as he watched her disappear around a corner. Not long after that, Jay and Nya approached him.

Jay crossed his arms and said, "Well, well. Look who it is, the Master of Bootleg."

Pythor squinted his eyes at him. "What's it to you, Jason? Shouldn't you be melting down a studsicle or something?" He looked over at Nya and smiled slyly. "Hey, if it isn't Little Miss Kabuki Girl."

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing," Nya spoke up, holding her chin high. "What were you gonna do with those Night Hissers, Chumsworth?"

"I'm not talking, darling," he purred. "And there isn't nothing you can do to make me."

Nya gave Jay an are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look. Jay nodded.

* * *

"Snake him!"

Chop and Kapau held Pythor over Chen's giant purple snake.

"You filthy human!" shrieked Pythor. "I am a snake! This is cannibalism! And why are you helping HER?!" he jerked a claw at Nya. "She's a ninja! I WANT MY LAWYER!"

Chen yawned.

"She's also the godmother to my future grandchild."

Skylor walked in, her hand on the not yet visible bump on her stomach.

"If the baby's a girl, I'm gonna name her Nya!"

The black-haired girl placed pressed her hands to her heart.

"Aww!"

Master Chen smiled, then turned to his assistants.

"Snake this snake."

Pythor screamed.

"Ahh! All right, all right, please! I'll talk! I'll talk! I stole those Night Hissers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money."

"And to whom did you sell them?" asked Nya.

"A guy named Cryptor. We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it; Cryptor is the opposite of friendly. _He's unfriendly_."

* * *

Jay and Nya arrived at an old abandoned train station. Nya looked around cautiously, then beckoned Jay to follow her.

"Come on."

The pair entered a train, which was full of Night Hissers like in Mrs. Smith's garden.

"The snake wasn't lying," mumbled the girl.

Jay's mouth was set in a straight line.

"Yeah, it looks like ol' Cryptor's cornered the market on Night Hissers."

Suddenly, the door opened and a man with ink-black hair came in, prompting the two to hide under a table. _Cryptor._

After he put on a gas mask, Cryptor carried a pot full of Night Hissers and dumped it into a vat. He then turned the dial, liquefying the flowers. The blue fluid flowed through test tubes and a chemistry test until it emptied into a small paintball-like glass pellet of blue serum. The man's cellphone rang and Nya and Jay scurried under another table as Cryptor answered his phone.

"You got Cryptor here," he said in a gruff voice. "What's the mark? Adult male, ex-convict in Central Park, got it." He paused to load the serum pellet into a dart gun. "Yeah, I can do it. Listen, I hit a florist through the open window of a moving car."

Nya noticed a photo of Ed Walker on Cryptor's subway bulletin map. Then it dawned on her. Cryptor must be the one who shot Ed and Clouse! But who ordered him to? The man's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done," he continued, placing the gun in a briefcase. Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first. Then someone rapped on the door.

"Hey, Cryp, open up! We've got your latte!"

Cryptor sighed and said, "Alright, Manny and Nick Droyd are back so I'm leaving now. Out."

He ended the call and headed for the door. Nya started to crawl out of her spot. Jay stared at her in silent horror and whispered frantically, "Where are you going? Where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see you!"

Nya glanced at the train's front controls where a red light blinked steadily. Then Jay interrupted her thoughts with, "What are you looking at?! Hey! Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Ribbons? Ribbons?"

Cryptor opened the door.

"Better have the extra foam this time-"

Without warning, Nya kicked Cryptor out of the car, knocking over Manny and Nick and locking the door.

Manny got up and banged on the door.

"Hey! Open up!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Jay was panicking.

"What are you doing?! You just trapped us in here!" he yelped.

Nya looked at him. "We need to get this evidence to the NND."

Jay grabbed the briefcase with the gun and extra pellets.

"Okay, great, here it is. Got it."

"No. All of it!"

"Wait, what?!"

Nya sprinted to the front of the train and flicked some switches on, as she tried to make the old train to move. The lights flickered and Nya pounded it with her fist, starting it up again.

Jay slid his hand down his face.

"Great, you're a conductor now, huh? Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going."

Then, as if to protest, the train moved forward with a sudden jerk.

"Well," the ginger muttered. "Hallelujah."

Manny, who was standing near the train was talking into his phone.

"We kinda got a situation at the lab," he said. Then he noticed the train moving away. "JUST GOT WORSE!"

The Droyd brothers started running after it, leaving Cryptor behind, sadly moping over his spilled latte.

Back on the train, Jay smiled contentedly and said, "Mission accomplished. Would it be premature for me to do a little victory toot toot?"

Nya grinned back.

"All right. One toot toot."

Jay sounded the horn, as Manny and Nick caught up to the locomotive and started climbing it.

The auburn-haired man dusted his hands off.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list."

THUD!

Jay nervously turned around to see Manny break in through the back door. He tried to ram his way to the front, but Jay closed and locked the steel door in time.

Jay gulped when he saw Manny glare at him angrily.

"I may have to rescind that victory toot toot."

 _THUD!_

The ginger looked up at the ceiling and suggested, "Maybe that's just hail?"

Nick suddenly broke the small front window. Even though he was stuck, he immediately tried to grab Nya. Nick attempted to grab Nya's shirt front. The ninja managed to squeeze out of range, but barely. Jay rushed to his friend's rescue, waving his hands and trying to shoo Nick away.

"Back off!" he growled.

Despite his valiant effort, Jay got shoved against the door. He turned around just in time to see Manny backed all the way at the end of the train, ready to bust the door down for good. Suddenly, the man charged at full speed.

Jay shouted, "Incoming!" and opened the door. Manny crashed right into the front window, pushing his brother out and onto the train tracks. Manny himself got stuck in the window. While this happened, Nya was thrown out of the locomotive too, but she succeeded in holding on to Manny. Jay looked on in alarm.

"Ribbons!"

"Don't stop, keep going!" she called out.

Nick, who was running as fast as he could to avoid being run over by the train, shrieked, "No! No! Please stop!"

Nya shook her head hard. A determined look was in her eyes.

" _Do not stop this car!_ "

With no time left, Nick leaped to the side of the tunnel. He yelped in fear as the side of the train grazed his stomach. Manny managed to toss Nya to the top of train, where she narrowly missed being hit by a signal light. As train emerged from the tunnel, Manny tried to punch his way at Jay who was manning the controls. Nya was still struggling on the roof of the locomotive when she noticed a freight train. _On the same track_!

She gasped. The black-haired girl scanned her surrounding and saw that there was a track junction. Then she caught sight of a track switch up ahead. Nya poked her head through the open vent in the train ceiling.

"Speed up, Jay, speed up!" she yelled.

Jay stared at her incredulously.

"There's another train coming!"

"Trust me. Speed up!"

The auburn-haired young man listened; he pushed the lever, making the vehicle go faster.

Manny screamed, "Stop the train!"

The distance between the two trains got closer. Closer... closer...

"Hey! Need some help?" asked Nya to Manny.

With one swift move, Nya jumped down and kicked the man off the train and onto the track switch. The junction changed just in time, making the train car turn a straight right, away from the freight train. Unfortunately, the speed of the locomotive was tipping it over.

Jay held the control panel as he gasped, "Oh no, oh no, no, no, too fast! Too fast, hold on!"

The duo held on as the subway car fell over. Sparks flew everywhere, starting a fire in the lab. They look ahead to see the train was sliding into a wall.

"I think this is our stop!" said Jay, as he and Nya jumped off the train. They landed safely on the floor of a deserted subway platform. They watched, shocked, as the locomotive slammed into the wall in a fiery crash.

"Okay, maybe... Maybe some of the evidence survived?" Nya suggested.

The train suddenly exploded, sending pieces of debris all over the station. A gas tank flew over their heads, narrowly missing the pair. It blew up, making them flinch.

"Everything is gone," Nya whispered. "We've lost it all..."

"Yeah," Jay replied.

The he held up something. The briefcase. "Oh, except for this," he shrugged. Then he grinned.

Nya cried out, "Oh, Jay! YAAS!"

She squealed, overjoyed, and punched the ginger playfully.

"Ow..." said Jay, rubbing his arm.

"Come on! We gotta get to the NND," Nya smiled. "Cut through the Natural History Museum!"

* * *

Nya and Jay ran out of the station, which led them to the closed museum. The duo sprinted through the exhibits. They were approaching the exit, when a voice stopped them.

"Nya! Nya!"

Nya and Jay turned to see Cyrus Borg with two bodyguards.

The ninja ran over to Cyrus and exclaimed, "Mayor Borg! We found out what's happening. Someone's darting ex-criminals with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!"

The mayor smiled, almost nervously.

"I'm so proud of you, Nya. You did a super job."

"Thank you, sir!"

Nya was about to hand over the case to Borg's waiting arms when she stopped and gave Cyrus a look of suspicious confusion.

"..How did you know where to find us?" she inquired slowly.

"I'll go ahead and take that case. Now," he insisted through gritted teeth.

Borg pushed his glasses up and tried to swipe the briefcase away from Nya, but she held onto it tighter. Fear started to overtake the ninja and her friend as they backed away from the man in the wheelchair.

Nya gulped, "Uh, you know what, I think Jay and I will just take this to the NND."

They whirled around only to find a large, sinister-looking man blocking their way. He glared at them evilly and cracked his neck.

The black-haired lady looked at the ginger. They were thinking the same thing.

"RUN!"

And before Borg could blink his bespectacled eyes, the pair was gone.

He growled angrily to his men, "Get them."

The three guards made a beeline after Nya and Jay, who attempted to lose them through a closed section of the museum. Suddenly, Nya let out a yelp of pain, clutching her shin. She had cut it on a tusk. Jay heard her shout and came over to her.

"Ribbons! I got you. Come here," he reassured her, carrying her (unknowingly bridal style) and set her down behind a pillar. Nya winced over her cut. "Okay, just relax."

Jay took out his handkerchief to wrap Nya's shin, spilling blueberries everywhere."Whoops! Blueberry?" he asked as held up one.

The ninja shook her head.

"Pass."

Jay popped the berry into his mouth and tended to her leg. Both froze when they heard Borg's voice call out. He was silhouetted behind the curtain leading to where they were hiding.

He rolled slowly and said, "Come on out, Nya."

The girl pressed the briefcase into Jay's chest and whispered, "Take the case. Get it to Garmadon."

The auburn-haired young man stared straight into her eyes. "I'm not gonna leave you behind; that's not happening." he replied firmly.

"I can't walk!"

"Just... We'll think of something."

The duo looked at each other, then to the blueberries on the floor.

Cyrus' voice rang out again.

"We're on the same team, Nya! Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you _sick_ of it?" He motioned his henchmen to spread out before continuing. "Did you know? _I_ was supposed to be the Mayor of New Ninjago City! Everything was going fine- until Wu!"

The man noticed a shadow on the wall that looked like Nya. He snapped his fingers at one of the bodyguards and pointed to the shadow.

"He won the hearts of MY supporters! All because he showed everyone that he was 'reformed'! That good for nothing ex-con took my rightful place. But just think of it - we can unite against the enemy. We'll be unstoppable."

The guard pounced on the source of the shadow, only to find a mannequin. A sudden clanging sounded and Borg spotted Nya and Jay trying to make a break for the exit.

"Over there!" he commanded.

His helpers quickly chased after them. Jay supported Nya, trying to get out as fast as they could. Unfortunately, Nya's injury slowed them down. The tough man jostled them into one of the exhibit pits, making them lose their hold the gun case. It slid acorss the floor- and stopped at Borg's wheelchair. He picked it up and chuckled as he looked down at them.

"Well, you should have just stayed at your dancing class, huh?" he said to Nya. "It really is too bad, I... I did like you."

Even though she was hurt, the ninja's fighting spirit had not gone out.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Cyrus laughed like she was some 5-year-old. "Oh, no, of course not," he smiled wickedly.

Without warning, he whipped out the dart gun and shot Jay on the neck, leaving a blue stain.

"He is!"

The ginger fell over, twitching.

"No! Oh, Jay!" Nya cried.

Meanwhile, Borg had called the NND and said in a pretended tone of alarm, "Yes, ninja?! There's a savage man in the Natural History Museum! Ninja Smith is down! Please hurry!"

Nya shook Jay was he continued to shake.

"No, Jay! Don't do this; fight it!"

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he?" sighed Borg. "Since criminals like him have in their DNA to be savages. After all, he probably did come from ancestors like the Overlord."

Jay started to growl lowly and Nya started to crawl away backwards in fear. Jay got up, and began approach her. She tried to slow him down by throwing a stuffed deer at him.

The mayor was clearly enjoying what he was watching.

"Gosh, think of the headlines! "Hero Ninja Killed by Savage Man!"

Nya leaned against a wall, gasping as her friend tore the dummy apart with his bare hands.

"So that's it? People fear ex-criminals and you stay in power?" Nya said.

"Yeah, pretty much," shrugged Borg.

"It _won't_ work!"

"Fear ALWAYS works! And I'll dart every criminal in New Ninjago City to keep it that way."

The ninja shook her head, tears springing to her eyes as Jay pulled out a pocketknife. The blade shone in the light as he closed in.

"Jay... No..."

Cyrus Borg lifted his chin, his glasses reflecting Nya in them.

" _Bye bye, Kabuki Girl._ "

Jay held up his knife- and brought it down. A blood-curdling scream rang throughout the museum.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuu- oh, nevermind! I don't have to act dumb anymore since all of you have probably seen Zootopia anyways.**

 **JWG is out!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #TheLegoNinjagoMovie #OhMyGoshIAmSoHyped #JayHasFreckles #WhyTheHeckAmIDoingTheseHashTags**


	15. Zootopia: Ninjago Style! FINAL PART

_**Duuuuuuude.**_ **Who stayed up for the Oscar Awards on Sunday? (I did! Well, after church of course... ;D) AULI'I CRAVALHO (The voice of Moana) and LIN MANUEL-MIRANDA (Composer for Moana) ROCKED THEIR PREFORMANCE OF "HOW FAR I'LL GO"! AHHH But, *sigh* La La Land just HAD to win Best Original Song instead of Moana. :( Well at least Zootopia got Best Animated Feature! Whoop-whoop! And I still got "Can't Stop the Feeling" stuck in my head.**

 _ **NOTE: I've been pretty busy over the last few months, so I'm going to try to publish my stories on here every other week. Randomly. Oh yeah, and please don't think I'm not alive if I'm gone for long periods of time.**_

 **Review Replies:**

 **Lindsey Whinchester:**

 **YES. Jay's voice is odd sounding!**

 **AnonWriter:**

 **Zane does look weird. But I actually kinda like Cole's man-bun. (Oh well, everyone has different opinions.)**

 **TheAmberShadow:**

 **Thanks for telling me about the episodes! I'm glad that Lloyd being green eyed is cannon. It suits him! And Skywalker... No comment on that...**

* * *

As Borg looked on evilly, Nya suddenly stuck out her tongue.

"Bleh! Blood! Blood! Blood! And... death," she dramatically acted. For in reality, Jay had "stabbed" her between where her left arm and side was.

The ginger stood and said in his best movie director voice, "All right, you know, you're milking it."

Borg stared at them with a stunned look.

"Besides," Jay continued. "I think we got it." He slid an arm around Nya and helped her up. "Yup, I think we got it! We got it up there! Thank you, yackety-yak! You laid it all out beautifully!"

The Mayor glared at his dart gun. "What?"

The brunette and black-haired gave each other a knowing grin.

"Yeah, are-are you looking for the serum?" asked Jay. He pulled out the serum pellet from his pocket. "Well, it's right here."

"What you've got in the weapon there? Those are blueberries. From my mom's garden!" Nya said.

Mayor Borg opened the chamber of the gun and realized that the ammo was indeed blueberries.

Jay kissed his fingers like a chef. "Mwah! They are delicious, you should try some."

Growling furiously, Borg slammed the gun shut and snarled, "I framed Wu, I can frame you too! **(A/N: He's a poet and he doesn't know it!)** It's my word against yours."

"Ooh!" Nya winced. "Actually-" She took out her phoenix pen replayed a recording of Borg's speech.

"...'And I'll dart every ex-con in Ninjago to keep it that way!'"

"-it's your word against yours."

Cyrus' mouth dropped. "Huh?"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," winked Nya. " _Boom."_

Mayor Borg started backing up nervously. Then he bumped his wheelchair on someone. He turned around to see Sensei Garmadon and the NND looking at him sternly. Defeated, Borg and his henchmen reluctantly raised their hands in surrender. The real bad guy was finally caught.

* * *

On TVs everywhere, Gale Gossip and Peter Mansbridge relayed the news.

"Former Mayor Cyrus Borg is behind bars today, guilty of masterminding the savage attacks that have plagued New Ninjago City of late," Gale said.

The cameras showed the man in the wheelchair in handcuffs, escorted to Kryptarium Prison.

Peter added, "His predecessor, Mr. S. Wu, denies any knowledge of his plot, claiming he was just trying to protect the city."

Footage revealed Wu talking to an interviewer.

"Did I falsely imprison those people? Well, yes. Yes I did. It was a classic "doing the wrong thing for the right reason" kind of a deal."

"In related news, doctors say the Night Hisser antidote is proving effective in rehabilitating the afflicted people," said Gale.

* * *

 _In New Ninjago City Regional Hospital..._

Mr. Walker lay in bed. Mrs. Walker sat beside him, reading a book. Suddenly, he started to stir and his wife looked at him.

"Ed? Oh, Ed!" she gasped, tears of joy springing to her eyes. She hugged Ed tightly, then turned to Nya who was leaning on the doorway, smiling.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

"When I was a kid, I thought New Ninjago City was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of person you are; from the strongest guy, to our first-well, second ex-con, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. _It starts with all of us."_

Nya looked up from her paper. Everyone cheered, hats flying into the air at the NND graduation ceremony. She walked up to the first graduate- Jay. He wore a blue gi and as Nya pinned his badge, he winked at her and smiled lopsidedly. She grinned back.

* * *

NND Monday, 8:37 AM:

"All right, all right, enough. SHUT IT!" yelled Sensei Garmadon to the talking ninja. "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our "beloved" hustler." He glanced at Jay who was sitting next to Nya. "Meh. Who cares?" Garmadon shrugged.

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" said the ginger boldly.

"Shut your mouth, Gordon!"

Everyone in the room sniggered.

Pretending he didn't hear the laughter, Sensei said, "Assignments: NNC SWAT, central Park. Julien, Garmadon- Lloyd Garmadon (here Nya thought she saw him smile slightly with pride), - undercover."

Garmadon paused to gaze at the last two ninja. "Smith, Gordon..." Nya and Jay leaned forward excitedly. "...parking duty. Dismissed," he deadpanned.

The pair stared, shocked. Then Sensei grinned. "Just kidding!" he said in a singsong voice. "We have reports of a street racer tearing up downtown NNC. Find him. Shut him down."

* * *

Nya and Jay sat in a big police car in front of a red stoplight. The young lady manned the steering wheel while the former hustler held a studsicle.

"So... are all dancers bad drivers or is it just you?"

Nya playfully slammed the brakes, making Jay jerk forward and his studsicle stick to his face.

"Oops. Sorry," she said sarcastically.

Jay chuckled and pulled off the studsicle from his face.

"Sly ninja," he grinned.

"Dumb ex-con!" Nya teased.

"You know you love me," winked Jay.

Nya shook her head, beaming. "Do I know that?" she paused and looked at Jay, her smile becoming even more genuine. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Then the light changed to green. But before they could move, a red car with tinted windows zoomed past them. The front license had FST NML NNC on it. The duo exchanged a glance, and Jay put on his shades and turned on the siren. Nya hit the pedal and they chased after the vehicle.

A few minutes later, Nya and Jay walked up to the driver's window.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation," said Nya, as she held a notebook and her pen.

The window rolled _sssllllooooowwwwwllly_ down. Suddenly Jay whipped off his sunglasses and stared the driver.

"Lash, Lash, hundred yard dash!?" he exclaimed.

Lash sheepishly shrugged, smiling.

"JJJJayyyyy..."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And thus ends the epic story of friendship, betrayal, unexpected villains, and most of all, extremely slow Serpentine who irk you when you are in a hurry. And don't forget those smart-alecky remarks! Ha ha, just kidding.  
**

 **So why don't you guys use the little white box in the bottom right corner to tell me what your favorite part was?**

 **J.W.G. is out! (I'VE GOT THIS FEELING INSIDE MY BONES IT GOES ELECTRIC WAVEY WHEN I TURN IT ON)**

 **#God'sNotDead #YAYZootopiaWonBestAnimatedFeature #Auli'iAndLinRock #DratLaLaLand**


	16. Power Mishap

**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH *takes a deep breath* I AM SO SORRY! I know I was supposed to update last week but my family had a surprise 3 day vacation to Legoland FL for my brother's birthday! I'll make up for it by also updating next week.  
**

 **BUT OH MY GOSH. WE CAME TO LEGOLAND AT THE RIGHT TIME. *pauses* Okay, this is going to be long, sooo I'll let you read the story first... (Be prepared for a cliffhanger!)(Also, it seems that I like writing stories that involve mishaps. Hence the title of this story.)  
**

* * *

"One last screw," muttered Jay as he put the finishing touches on his newest creation. He stood back, admiring his handiwork, when his teammates walked in.

"Hey! Just in time," grinned the lightning ninja. "You guys want to try my invention out?"

Kai took one look at the machine and said, "Ain't nobody got time for that!" He made a beeline for the door and disappeared faster than you could say "Fritz Donnegan". A few minutes later though, Nya was pulling an indignant Kai through the doorway.

"Come on, let him at least show it to us."

Shaking his head, Lloyd said, "For your information, I still have those burns from the 'portable toaster' Jay made! This may have the same result-"

"Hey! I thought that was pretty clever!" the ginger protested. "Well, it did have those flaws, but this. THIS is _waaayyy_ different all the other things I've made before."

"Then stop gloating and tell us what it is!" interrupted Cole, waving his hands.

Clearing his throat, he declared, "I present to you... the Power Switcher!"

Zane blinked and questioned, "The... Power Switcher?"

"Have you ever wanted to try out Nya's element, or Cole's?" Jay asked.

Kai's distressed look suddenly disappeared. "Wait. So if I were to try that out, I could get Lloyd's element?"

The green ninja snorted. "Um, ex _CA_ use me?! I'm not giving ANYONE my power!"

Jay shrugged, "We can count Lloyd out. You never know when bad guys decide to attack."

The others exchanged looks.

"I'm not sure about this..." Cole began.

Kai chimed in, "I AGREE."

"I really do not see any harm in doing it," said Zane. "We can change back."

Since Zane was considered one of the "mature" ninja, the rest (excluding Lloyd) agreed to try Jay's invention, on the condition that he turn them back when things got out of hand.

"Okay, Lloyd step out of the room," Jay led the blond through the doorway. "Now. You guys don't have to do anything," he nodded to Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya.

He ran up to a lever on his machine and pulled it down. The lights on the giant device flashed and numerous beeping noises could be heard. Suddenly a blue light flashed through the room, then everything died down.

"Is that it?" asked Kai.

"When are you going to start up that thing of yours?" yelled Lloyd from the other side of the door.

"It's already done," answered a confused Nya.

Jay turned a bit red. "Maybe-never mind. Cole, why don't you try to use your element?"

The earth ninja sighed and held up his hand. At once, an icicle blasted from his hand and nearly hit Kai. Jay's mouth dropped.

"I did it. I. Did. It. OHMYGOSHIDIDITGUYSIDIDITAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay squealed, going into his oh-my-gosh mode.

Lloyd pressed his ear to the door and asked, "What's going on in there? Someone better not be dying!"

The door flew open, making the green ninja fall over. He looked up to see his teammates using their powers. (Well, it was more of _attempting_ to use them)

Cole was struggling to not impale his friends with the icicles he was making. Jay had just gotten his glove on fire, and Kai was trying to put it out. Nya wasn't even trying to use hers; she knew what power she got by the dirt surrounding her. And Zane had ended up with lightning. He had forgotten for a moment that he had that, not ice, and when he made an effort to help Jay and his burning glove, well...

"OUCH!" yelped Jay, the electricity coursing through his body. (Oh, the irony...) "Okay! I think we're done with this!"

"For once I agree with you. Watch out!" said Cole, a blast of ice barely missing Lloyd.

Still shaking the pain out of himself, Jay stumbled to the Power Switcher and pushed the lever up. But nothing happened.

Gulping, Kai asked, "Jay? Why isn't it working?"

"Hehe, j-just be patient," the brunette stammered nervously, flipping the control up and down.

After a few more switching, Zane sighed, "It's not working, is it?"

"No-yeah," admitted the lightning ninja.

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Kai. "We're stuck with powers that we can't even control with the chance of baddies attacking?! And can I mention how much I HATE WATER?!"

Everyone was silent. They hadn't thought about that.

"OH!" Jay suddenly said.

"What?"

"How could I forget? The Power Switcher is powered on Glowing Crystals!"

"You mean the ones in the Wailing Alps?" said Zane.

"Yup. _Whelp..._ " the blue ninja trailed off.

"Unnecessary field trip," Kai deadpanned. "Yay."

Nya brushed off some dirt and started giving out commands. "Kai; stop your whining. Jay; take out those crystals so we know what we're looking for. Zane; start the _Bounty_ -" she cut herself off.

The teens all remembered that Sensei used the flying boat for his annual meditations. Cole scratched his head; there had to be some way they could travel. "There's no way we could summon our dragons. Not with our powers mixed up. But..."

* * *

 **Continued from top A/N: So as I was saying, we came to Legoland at the right time. Because, just 2 months ago they opened LEGO NINJAGO THE RIDE. Mostly everything was Ninjago themed. You should have seen me when I saw the Ninjago banners. I WAS FANGIRLING SO MUCH. AND THE RIDE WAS EPIC. Ugh. And to top it all, we actually stayed at the (expensive) Legoland Hotel. And my brother got The Temple Of Airjitzu set. (Ya know, the one with all the ninja...) So. It was awesome. (That reminds me, EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM EVERTHING IS AWESOME WHEN YOU'RE LIVING YOUR DREEEEEAAAMM)  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #EVERYTHINGISAWESOME  
**


	17. Power Mishap Pt 2

**To make sure, in the last chapter Kai has water, Jay has fire, Nya has earth, Zane has lightning, and Cole has ice. Lloyd's powers are still intact. Sooo yeah. I put a Moana reference in there, so keep your eyes peeled if you've seen the movie! (And one more thing... another cliffhanger...)**

* * *

Everyone looked at Cole eagerly.

"...We could use Lloyd's dragon," he suggested.

Lloyd was about to agree to the plan when Kai interrupted, "I don't mean to dampen your spirits (no pun intended), but I don't think Lloyd would be able to carry all six of us! I mean, it's like we're practically riding on his soul. Or is it his spirit? I dunno..."

"Then we'll walk the first part."

Nya looked at Jay.

"Walk?(!) Jay, we're MILES from the Wailing Alps!"

But her boyfriend's mouth was set in a firm line.

"Do want guys seriously want Sensei to kill us? (Figuratively, of course.)"

His friends were silent.

"I'm guessing that's a no. So it's the Wailing Alps... or bust. Are you guys with me?! WAILING ALPS OR BUST!"

* * *

A few hours later-

"*pant* Let's- *pant* I can't- ugh."

Kai plopped onto the snow. The ninja had finally made it to the Wailing Alps, avoiding fan girls and news reporters along the way.

"I think we are fine, let's move on," said Zane, undeterred.

Lloyd brushed his bangs out of his eyes and inquired, "Can't we use my dragon yet?"

The blue ninja sighed.

"For the umpteenth time, no. Like Zane said, we're still fine. I mean, it's not like a bear-"

"GUYS, THERE'S A BEAR!" yelled Kai.

"LLOYD! LLOYD! LLOYD! USE YOUR POWERS!"

Lloyd, with an amused grin on his face, gave the furry creature a zap making it yelp and back away into the forest. He turned to the boys who were clinging to Nya, and Zane, who was staring blankly.

"Well, well, well. Lookie who's depending on the _youngest_ member on the team," he smugly smiled.

"Oh, be quiet," muttered Jay, letting go of Nya and walking on.

"Come on, just admit it!" Lloyd came up to him, walking side by side. "You guys need me. I'm the only one who's powers aren't messed up! Huh?"

He poked Jay lightly in the side, making him flinch. Lloyd lifted an eyebrow. Annnd poked him again.

"What are you trying to do? I need to concentra-ATE!" he yelped when the blonde did it again.

Snickering, Lloyd asked, "Are you ticklish?"

"What makes you think that- HEY STOP!"

The green ninja tackled his older teammate and started attacking him.

"STAHP! AAH! OKAY! OK _HAY!_ I'm ticklish!" the ginger admitted.

Lloyd crossed his arms and let Jay get up.

"Have have just suffered the "wrath" of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" he declared letting out an evil laugh. "MUAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a snowball hit him square in the face. Spluttering, he glared daggers at Jay who was brushing off some snow and innocently looking to the sky. "You're starting to sound like your old, bratty self again."

"Love you too, bro," younger boy sarcastically responded.

The others soon caught up, unaware of what had just happened. The ninja rested (due to the pleas of Kai,) and Jay took out a map that Zane had made for him of the Alps.

"I remember I found the crystals right around the top of the mountain," he muttered.

"We haven't been here since... Morro," said Nya, adjusting her scarf to let out the dirt that had collected in it.

"How did you find the time to grab those glowy watchamacallits while fighting Morro?" Kai wanted to know.

"I guess I'm attracted to shiny things." shrugged Jay.

"That really didn't answer my question."

After some more things were discussed, everyone moved on. Passing evergreens covered in snow and the beautiful scenery made the ninjas' "unnecessary field trip" almost seem like a vacation.

Finally, they reached the place were Jay said he had found the Crystals. Kai eagerly started making a run for it, when Jay grabbed his hood and pulled him into some bushes.

"What's the deal-"

"SHHH!"

"What's the deal?" the brown-haired ninja hissed more quietly. Jay pointed and Kai looked the direction. His face promptly fell. A skiing resort filled with people (and possibly LOTS AND LOTS of ninja fanatics) was right in their way.

* * *

 **A/N: A fun fact: Lloyd (Well, the movie version) and Unikitty are married! Yup! Dave Franco (the guy who's doing Lloyd's voice in the Lego Ninjago Movie) and Alison Brie (Unikitty) just got married this year. Ever since I heard about that, I kinda think of little ninja kittens jumping around, complete with a unicorn horn. Yeah, I'm really weird...**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #FriendsAreFamily (- You'll only get this hashtag if you've seen The LEGO Batman Movie...) #ISeriouslyMissLittleLloyd #LIKESERIOUSLY**


	18. Power Mishap Part 3

**ARGH. *repeatedly bangs head on desk* I know, I know! I was supposed to update last week. But testing came along, so I had postpone without warning. Sorry, guys!**

 **Anywho, shoutouts to** **Anonymous7, TheAmberShadow, CrystalliaWriting (Love the hashtag you made!) The Mayor of Ninjago City, and MasterofCupcakes for reviewing! Y'all are amazing! ^_^  
**

 **NOW. ON WITH THE STORY! *rides off on a unicorn* (Warning: Cliffhanger!)**

* * *

"Darn everything!" wailed Kai, curling up into a little ball.

Cole sighed, "What are we gonna do, Jay? I mean, you're the one who got us into this mess-"

"HEY! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that there's a skiing resort!"

"But _you_ were the one who said 'Just try my invention! It'll be fun!' And just LOOK where it got us!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"No, you shuddup!"

"Dirtclod!"

"Zaptrap!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"WELL, YOUR INVENTIONS NEVER WORK!"

 _Buuurn._ Jay stared at Cole, clearly offended. "Y-" he began, then cut himself off. Instead, he gave the black ninja a death glare and turned the other way. Nya and Zane looked at each other worriedly.

"Um, Jay?" Nya said, wringing her scarf. "Sensei's going to be back at any time, so we really need a plan..."

The ginger didn't turn around. "Yeah, yeah, I'm thinkin'."

Suddenly, the ninja heard footsteps approaching the bush they were in and someone saying, "Who's there?"

Lloyd sat straight up and gulped, "It's a fangirl. We are so dead."

Everyone froze. There was no place to hide.

"Is all 'or 'ault!" hissed Cole through gritted teeth to Jay. "'Or always so loud-"

The branches parted, revealing a girl around the ninja's age. Her jacket and pants were a bright yellow, and a curly brown ponytail stuck out from behind her baseball cap. She took out her wallet and showed it to them.

"Wailing Alps Skiing Resort Junior Security Guard," she stated flatly. "You can't get in here without passes." She stopped and looked up, then down at the teens. "Wait. Aren't you those fruit colored kids who defeat baddies for publicity stunts?"

Lloyd gave her a disgusted look. "Uh, yes, but we don't do it for publicity or fame. Right guys?" he turned to his teammates.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Definitely!"

"Suuure..." Kai said, shrugging.

"Whatever," the girl sighed. "What are you doing here, though? If you were trying to sneak in here, you guys did a terrible job."

Nya clenched her fists. "We're not trying to get into this place," she explained, rolling her eyes. Then a light-bulb went off, and she proceeded to tell the teen what they were trying to do.

"...We need a way to get around the skiing resort without any of our fans seeing us. You're a security guard, so maybe..." the water ninja concluded.

"So what you're telling me is that _you_ need _my_ help?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her chest.

"Pretty much," said Kai.

A bright smile appeared on her face. "Course I'll help you... for a price."

Zane frowned. "A price?"

"Mm-hm! 25 yen," she smiled sweetly. **(A/N: I did research, 1 US dollar = 111 Japanese yen.)**

"What?!" exclaimed Jay. "Whaddya think we are, rich?"

"Uh, yes? You're supposed to be celebrities?"

Nya pinched the bridge of her nose. "15."

"20," the girl replied as she crossed her arms.

"18."

"Fine," said the girl. She started walking. When the security guard noticed the ninja still standing near the bush confused, she waved them over.

"Hurry. Up."

"So, uh, what's your name?" inquired Cole, getting into step with the brown-haired teen.

"Margarita. But I prefer Peggy."

"Wait. Margarita? Isn't that a..."

"Don't even," she muttered, as they rounded a corner.

"So, my name's-"

"Cole. I know." Peggy glanced at him with the smallest hint of a smile.

They traveled in silence, until Kai whispered to Nya, "How do we know if this 'Peggy''s trustworthy?"

"Meh, she seems tough," answered his sister. "But really, I think she's nice when you get to know her. Don't worry," she gave the red ninja a reassuring grin.

The group continued on, the skiing lodges hiding them from sight. Everything looked like it was going well, until-

"Peggy, darling, what in the world are you doing?"

The Junior Security Guard whirled around to see two tourists coming towards them. Coolly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she saw the others hide behind one of the employee sheds out of the corner of her eye.

"Angelica, you can't be running around back here. Employees are only ones allowed in this place, ya know," Peggy said, placing a hand on her hip.

Angelica casually waved it away. "That doesn't matter, Eliza and I come here all the time," she laughed lightly. "Right, Eliza?"

A younger lady with straight dark brown hair timidly nodded. Angelica then looked at the employee shed behind Peggy and said, "I thought I saw some people with you, Peggs. Where are they? I swear, they looked like the ninja!"

The teen looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about? No one was with me."

"Mm-hm. Suuure," the woman replied as she headed for the shed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Stoppit Kai! You are seriously driving your elbow into my chest!"

"Well, I would move it, if wasn't for Lloyd squishing me into the wall!"

"Zane, move your leg!"

"I-I can't. Cole's sitting on it."

"Then MOVE IT COLE!"

"Uh, can I just tell you that Nya's kneecap keeps poking me the rib-cage?"

"Sorry!"

"Why are my pants wet?"

"Ewww."

"I can't seem to keep my water element in control!" said Kai.

"Great. Soon Jay's going to set this whole place on fire."

"You're encouraging, Cole."

"UGH. We need light. Is there a lightsw-"

All of a sudden, the ninja heard a muffled, "I thought I saw some people with you, Peggs. Where are they? I swear, they looked like the ninja!" outside. They all froze in horror.

"Now we're really dead," whispered Cole.

"Why is it cold?" asked Nya. "WAIT. Cole! You need to control your ice powers!"

"I'm trying to! But it's dark!"

"Then lemme try to use my fire!"

"Jay! It's not going to work!" protested Cole.

A light suddenly lit up the tiny room. "It-it worked!" Jay gasped, delighted. "Just gotta keep it steady..."

Not only, the little flame in Jay's hand gave light, it took away the coldness that was starting to creep in.

Cole's mouth dropped open. "Wow. It did work."

The blue ninja snorted, "Course it did."

The earth ninja shifted uncomfortably, then said, "Look, about what I said earlier... It wasn't right. I shouldn't have said that. I'm-"

"'Pology accepted! I said some pretty stupid things too, so we're even," grinned Jay.

Kai cleared his throat. "This is great and all, the brotherly stuff, but, um, _we are about to get discovered_?!"

The door suddenly flung open...

* * *

 **A/N: *Flashback to the week before last week* *is on phone checking Instagram* Literally all my friends: Got the Unicorn Frappucino! Me: (/._.)/**

 **Yeah, that Unicorn Frap flooded Instagram...**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #IDidn'tGetToTryTheUnicornFrap #ItFreakingSoldOut #ThereGoesMyLife**


	19. Mother's Day Special

***prances in on a unicorn* WASSUP?! I'm so pumped up for no reason at all! Well, I got this Mother's Day Special for y'all since it was Mother's Day last Sunday, featuring our favorite blonde ninja and his mother! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are AWESOME.  
**

* * *

Misako sat in her bedroom, bent over her desk writing furiously. She was doing her usual archaeologist stuff, when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Uh, mom? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Lloyd."

Her son came in carrying something that surprised her- a tray of food. A proud grin was on his face as he set it down by his mother.

"Made it all myself! Happy Mother's Day!" the blonde declared. "The rest of the team went to visit their families, so it's just you, me and Uncle Wu.

Misako looked over the syrup-drenched homemade waffles and the steaming mug of coffee with a smile.

"Thank you, Lloyd," she said, hugging him.

Then the green ninja pulled away from her and started fishing around his pockets. "I almost forgot to give you-" He pulled out a slightly crumpled card. "-this."

He handed it to Misako. She saw that he drawn a watermelon on the front, and a confused look appeared on her face. But that expression soon faded and she chuckled lightly when she read the wording at the bottom: "Mom, you're one in a melon!" She opened the card and the following:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Thanks for putting up with me,

I'm glad for all you do!

Dear Mom,

I just want to let you know how much I appreciate- Oh, alright I'll say it- _love_ you. Take the Starbricks gift-card that I put in here and go treat yourself. You deserve it! Thanks for being the strong-willed mother I'll always look up to!

Love,

The Luckiest Son in the World

The gray-haired woman took the gift-card and closed the card.

"Now I'm going cry," she laughed, wiping her eyes. "You're growing up so fast, soon you'll be in college, then you'll have your own family-"

"Okay, okay!" smiled Lloyd, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll try to slow down my growth, if that will make you happy," he joked.

All at once, he let out a gasp and ran out the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Misako, staring at her son running down to the kitchen.

"I left the bacon on the stove! AND IT'S STILL ON!"

* * *

 **A/N: To all the moms out there: (and my own one ;)) THANKS FOR ALL YOU DO!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #MothersAreTheRealHero(ine)s**


	20. POWER MISHAP PT 4

**Heeeeey! Thanks for the reviews! I usually have something to say, but I don't. So yeah.**

* * *

"Come on! What are you waiting-"

"AHHHHH-Mmph!" shrieked Jay as Cole clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's only Peggy, Zaptrap," he said.

"WELL THEN DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Jay ranted.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh," muttered Peggy, sticking her hands in her pockets. "For a group of ninjas, y'all seem like scaredy-cats."

Nya shot daggers in her direction. "Can we _please_ keep back the insults?"

The brown-haired teen let out a sound that Nya took to be a yes.

The green ninja pulled his hoodie over his head and peeked out the door. "Where's those two tourists?" he asked.

"Just when Angelica was about to open the door, one of my co-workers passed by, the one Angelica and Eliza are always swooning about," yawned the girl. "He's always trying to be "reliable with the ladies". Took them on a tour around the resort for like the millionth time."

Lloyd made a face. "Girls are so weird."

"Says the kid who wanted all the candy in the world," said Nya, brushing dirt off her clothes. "Come on, let's go."

The group went out of the shed and continued their dangerous mission across the skiing resort. They traveled not-so-quietly, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd good-naturedly teasing each other about who had the highest score on Fist to Face 2 and Nya and Jay discussing when they should repair the latte machine on the _Bounty_ (Someone had broke it; everyone's suspicions were on Kai.). Zane and Peggy were silent, with half an ear turned to the conversations the others were having. The yellow-clothed teen finally broke the ice when she asked Zane, "How did you guys come to know each other?"

Zane hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we actually tried to beat up Kai at first!" he chuckled. "Nya had been captured by Samukai, and Lloyd wasn't in the picture yet. Long story short, we saved Nya, and Lloyd became the Green Ninja. We've all been together ever since. I mean, sometimes we bicker, but that's normal for a family."

"Family?" said Peggy, confused.

"You don't have to be related by blood to be considered family," the Nindroid explained. He smiled as he watched Kai ruffle Lloyd's hair. "It's... like a feeling, a connection."

A small, genuine smile appeared on Peggy's face. "Heh. And here I thought you guys were stuck-up teenage celebrities. Sorry if I seemed... rude..."

"Aw, it's okay," grinned Jay, who had overheard the whole thing. "Cole's a thousand times worse in the morning if he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed."

Cole turned around to glare at the blue ninja. "Hey!"

"Okay, fine. He isn't a thousand times worse; he's a million."

A few seconds later, Cole tackled Jay, both of them rolling around in the snow. Peggy cleared her throat. "Um, guys? Guys."

"Allow me," said Zane. He switched his voice volume to mega-phone and yelled, "COLE BROOKSTONE AND JAY WALKER, PEGGY SCHUYLER **(*)** WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

The black and blue ninjas did not waste a second of getting up.

"Well, here we are," said Peggy. "This is where the skiing resort boundaries end."

"Thanks," answered Nya. Everyone almost left, when she turned back around. "I'm supposing you want the yen?" she asked, pulling out a wallet.

The teen shook her head. "No. You guys can keep it."

Awkward silence.

"Well, good luck on your journey. Hope you find those crystals," she finally concluded.

The ninja said their good-byes. As they continued on, Nya nudged Kai.

"Told ya she was nice."

* * *

 *** Peggy's last name is pronounced the same way as Skylor.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the ending seems weird. I really don't know where the plot of this story is going, to be honest. And before I forget, I will be taking a hiatus beginning tomorrow for 2-3 weeks. So...  
**

 **JWG is out! PEACE!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #Zane'sSpeechTho**


	21. Father's Day Special

**Yay! I'm BACK! Life been great so far. Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate all my readers! So, anyways, since it was Father's Day this past Sunday, I figured I'd write a Father's Day special, featuring our very own lightning ninja!  
**

* * *

"Can you hand me that wrench, son?" asked Ed to seven-year-old Jay. The little

ginger looked around the clutter of tools, screws, and nails.

"Wrench, wrench, wrench - Oh! Here it is," he declared, handing it to the mechanic.

Ed smiled and took the tool. "Thank you. Now. Just need to tighten this last nut..."

Jay watched intently as his father finished what he was making. Suddenly, Ed stood

back. He took a rag from his pocket and mopped his sweat-speckled forehead.

"Wow!" said Jay. "It's shiny... and it looks really cool... what is it...?"

"It's a glider," chuckled the older man. "I figured I'd make something to pass the time."

The boy squealed at the word glider. "Can we try it out today?"

"Well, your mother might call us to dinner any time now..."

"Please?"

Ed pondered over the decision.

"Oh, okay," he finally sighed, shaking his head amused.

The auburn pumped his fist. "YAS!"

* * *

Ed and Jay carried the blue glider to the highest scrap heap on their junkyard. The grey-haired man licked his finger and held it up.

"Looks like a breeze is coming from the north..." he mumbled. "Hand me Skye."

Jay stared at him oddly. "What?"

"Skye. I named the glider Skye," shrugged the adult.

"You're funny."

He handed Skye to Ed, who put it on. The metallic wings glinted in the sun and nearly blinded Jay.

"One... two... THREE!"

The ginger-haired boy shut his eyes tightly as his father jumped from the hill of metal.

Then he heard, "IT WORKED!"

Jay opened an eye to see Ed flying around the junkyard like a hawk. He burst into exhilarated cheering as his dad swooshed pass him.

The ginger stopped to fan himself. Man, was it getting hot- _uh-oh._

"DAD! DAD! LAND SKYE!" he frantically yelled, pointing to the ground, then to the glider.

"What? Land sky? I'm glad you know your opposites, son!" Ed shouted back.

All of a sudden, Skye took an abrupt dive.

Jay shrieked, "I can't look!"

He waited for the sound of cracking wood (and possibly bones). Instead, nothing. Silence. Jay took his hands off his face.

"I'm alright, Jay!" he heard Ed call.

"DAD!" Jay scrambled down the pile. He crashed into his father's chest and nearly let out a sob. "The wind stopped... I thought..."

Ed rubbed his son's head. "I'm okay. Luckily, I put on a parachute in case things didn't go the right way. Skye on the other hand..."

The mechanic gestured to the glider. It was on the ground, the wood broken into what looked like a million pieces. Its beautiful, metallic blue wings were bent, and the paint peeling off.

"Maybe-maybe we can fix it..."

Ed smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Jay, but I'm afraid the old girl's done for good."

"And it's all my fault," sniffed Jay. "I know you were proud of Skye."

"Now don't go blaming yourself," said Ed firmly. "Skye's just a glider, and that's that. 'Kay?"

"M'kay," replied the ginger, feeling somewhat better.

"Ed! Jay! Time for dinner!" Edna called from the trailer.

"Let's go," said the older man. "I think I smell your mom's apple pie!"

* * *

After dinner, Jay slipped into his PJs and got ready for bed. As he made his way to his room, he happened to glance at the cat-themed calendar pinned up on their wall. Jay stopped walking and stepped closer to take a better look. He almost let out a yelp. Tomorrow was Father's Day! And he forgot all about it! To make things worse, Jay didn't have anything to give his dad. He ran into his room and plopped onto his bed, wondering what he should do. Then he got an idea.

All he had to do was wait for his parents to go to sleep, then work on a Father's Day card. Yeah, that sounded like a shrewd plan. So, the ginger covered himself with his blankets and waited for the right time to get up. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty-five...

* * *

Jay woke up with a start. He whirled around to look at his clock. It was 9:03am. He groaned, knowing his parents were already up.

 _Guess I'll just have to face it._

The seven-year-old put on a baseball tee and shorts and walked hesitantly into the kitchen.

Edna was there, stirring her coffee. "Morning, sweetie! Your father had to go on a errand to get a few things, he won't be home till one. And on Father's Day.."

Jay perked up. Maybe he did have a chance! He sat down and quickly stuffed his face with some toast and scrambled eggs. He washed everything down with a glass of milk then rushed out the door, leaving a slightly confused Edna.

"Kids these days," she said, picking up the morning newspaper.

Jay ran into Ed's workshop. He was about to grab the box full of glitter and art stuff when he noticed Skye. Or what was left of her. He paused, then grabbed Ed's toolbox instead.

* * *

For the next three hours, he worked on the glider. After a lot of screwing, tightening, and accidentally hitting his fingers with the hammer, Jay stood back. He was covered in sawdust and blue metallic paint. A huge grin was plastered on his face. Immediately, he noticed that someone was walking towards the workshop.

"...I saw him run into here, Ed."

A sigh.

"I hope he doesn't feel too bad about yesterday. He said it was all his fault the glider crashed."

The door opened.

"Happy Father's Day, Padre!" Jay grinned.

Ed stood there, with his mouth wide open. Then he walked over to Skye and examined her from front to back. He let out a small chuckle.

"Jay... You, you did this... all by yourself?"

"Yep!"

"She looks like nothing ever happened to her!"

"So, you like it? I was going to give you a card for Father's Day, but I decided to do this instead."

Edna glanced at her husband. "He takes after you."

"Why don't we go for a glide?" asked Ed.

Jay looked at his feet. "Well, the wind might decide to stop while you're in mid-air..."

"Please? If I feel a drop in the breeze, I'll land. I promise."

Jay pondered over the decision.

"Okay!"

Ed pumped his fist. "Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't little Jay a cinnamon bun? SO CUTE.**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #HappyPadreDay #CinnamonBun #GreatNowI'mHungry**


	22. What Happens When You Give Ninja A Phone

**Hi guys! Since I'm too lazy to ACTUALLY write a story, I'm just going to give you some ninja texting mishaps, inspired by** **The Jade Raven of Rivendell's Ninjago Textin' Time! So here ya go:**

* * *

 **Online:  
** FiyahPowah,  
CakeIsAwesome,  
BlueJay,  
TitaniumNindroid,  
Blondie,  
AquaSamurai,  
SenseiW,  
MisakoGarm

MisakoGarm: These are a great invention, jay and nya.

BlueJay: aw thanks :)

AquaSamurai: no problem! ;D

Blondie: u mean phones- they already exist mom! lol

AquaSamurai: could YOU build one lloyd? don't think so

TitaniumNindroid: Why couldn't we just talk to each other? We're on the same ship.

FiyahPowah: dat takes all the fun out of it zane

SenseiW: I do not understand this infernal device. sUIP hnv7ywvttw

SenseiW: I apologize for that last bit, I dropped the device and it sent the message.

CakeIsAwesome: why r u talking like that

SenseiW: Talking like what?

FiyahPowah: ur so grammatically correct *shudders*

SenseiW: Just because you can't appreciate the importance of grammar, Kai, is no reason to question my use of it.

MisakoGarm: Wu, u don't have to talk like that over text. its fine.

TitaniumNindroid: Misako, I have to disagree. (Politely.) Grammar is important for everything.

BlueJay: yah, but what if you're being chased by baddies, and you're by yourself and u need help and the only way to get help is to text ur friends. u cant take the time to make sure EVERYTHING is grammatically correct, zane.

TitaniumDroid: Hmm. That is a good point, Jay. I withdraw my argument.

SenseiW: I am leaving now to do something more important, like meditating. I will see you- actually see you -at dinner.

 **(SenseiW has signed out)**

BlueJay: guess he doesn't like my phone. :(

AquaSamurai: u meant our phone

BlueJay: our phone

Blondie: well, we like it jay

BlueJay: thx lloyd. i'm definitely sure you're lloyd. the username gives it away. Blondie *snickers*

Blondie: Hey!

CakeIsAwesome: It is pretty obvious, lloyd. sorry :S

TitaniumNindroid: I need to cook dinner. I'll see you all later.

 **(TitaniumNindroid has signed out)**

AquaSamurai: Bye zaney!

BlueJay: Zaney?

AquaSamurai: hey, why not

MisakoGarm: isn't there something more important you could be doing?

FiyahPowah: Nope. we're off duty remember?

Blondie: THE NINJA ARE NEVER OFF DUTY!

Blondie: apart from the times like now when we all lounge about and do nothing

CakeIsAwesome: XD

MisakoGarm: smh. Well, gtg.

 **(MisakoGarm has signed out)**

FiyahPowah: was it something we said? ^_^"

CakeIsAwesome: maybe

Blondie: I'm going to go train. c u later.

CakeIsAwesome: im comin with u

 **(Blondie has signed out)**

 **(CakeIsAwesome has signed out)**

FiyahPowah: meh. I'm gonna play my video game bye

 **(FiyahPowah has signed out)**

BlueJay: who else is left

AquaSamurai: just us now

BlueJay: they ditched us D:

AquaSamurai: sad isn't it

AquaSamurai: wanna help me fix the latte machine

BlueJay: K. Love u

AquaSamurai: *rolls eyes* love you too

 **(BlueJay has signed out)**

 **(AquaSamurai has signed out)**


	23. 100 Review 1 Year FF Anniversary SPECIAL

**WOO-WHOO! Over a hundred reviews for NFF! Not only that, it's been over one year (I joined Sept. 12, 2016) since I've joined FF! So this is a double-purpose special! I wanted to get this posted last Monday, but we didn't have any WiFi, thanks to Hurricane Irma. Speaking of Irma, I'm so thankful none of my family or friends were hurt and there wasn't any major damage. We weren't in the exact path of the hurricane. Miami, those other Floridian cities, and the Caribbean islands have it way worse though... but enough talk about that!**

 **I would take one-shot requests from you guys, but with school and everything, I just wouldn't have the time. *apologetic smile* I hope this little one-shot satisfies you all!**

* * *

Zane stood in front of the mirror, a couple of index cards in his hand. He cleared his throat.

"'You must be made of uranium and iodine since all I see is U and I together,'" he said, staring at his reflection.

He shook his head. "No, that sounds odd. I would make a fool of myself in front of P.I.X.A.L.," he muttered to himself. "How about, 'I feel so strongly attached to you that scientists will have to discover a fifth fundamental force.'"

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Nya walked in carrying a large basket of laundry. Zane let out an uncharacteristic squeak, his cards falling to the ground.

The water ninja put down the the clothes and apologized. "Whoops, sorry Zane."

"Oh, it's fine, do-don't mind me," Zane stammered, trying to pick up the cards. Nya took one off the ground and read it out loud.

"'Forget about hydrogen; you're my number one element.''

If Nindroids could blush, Zane would have been a bright red. Nya looked up and tried hard not to smile.

"What are you up to?" she questioned.

"...Promise me you won't laugh..."

"Zane. You know I would never laugh at anyone. Maybe except at Kai. Or Jay. But you get the idea."

The ice ninja shuffled his feet. "I'm practicing pick-up lines... I have a date with P.I.X.A.L. this evening and-" **(A/N: Yes, P.I.X.A.L. isn't in Zane's head for this one-shot...)**

"Aww, you don't have to do that! I talk with her a lot, and from our conversations I can tell she already loves you for who you are."

"Erm, I don't want to impress her, she's not that type of girl..." Zane started.

Nya gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Then why are you doing this?"

"I've kind of had a unpleasant history with flirting," Zane sighed. "It's just that, I don't want to have the embarrassment of... embarrassing myself..."

"Oh."

Zane had hoped that Nya would understand and leave him to continue with what he was doing. Instead, she plopped down on Kai's bed and started folding some shirts.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Tell me some of those wonderful pick-up lines! You can practice them on me."

The Nindroid stayed silent, clearly looking uncomfortable. Finally, he sighed, defeated. "Okay then."

He finished the job of taking his cards off the floor and proceeded to read.

"'Are you a triangle? Because you're acute one.''

Nya almost winced. "Can we not do the geeky-related ones?"

Zane nodded, then moved to the next line.

"Are you a cornfield, 'cause I'm stalking you."

"You sound like a stalker," Nya deadpanned.

"I agree. How about this one? 'You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life.'"

The water ninja pursed her lips. "An improvement, but not by much."

"You are a tough audience," Zane replied, making a face.

Laughing, Nya put away some sweaters. "What are friends for?" she grinned.

The Nindroid shuffled his cards, looking for the perfect line. "Listen to this one: 'I don't have a library card, but can I still check you out?' Or, 'Do you have a map? I seem to keep getting lost in your eyes.'"

"They're getting better!" Nya beamed. "You're going to P.I.X.A.L. falling head over heels for you!"

"'I'm no photographer, but I can already picture us together,'" Zane continued.

"'Eey, that's pretty good-"

"Wait. I've got it! 'If I had a star every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.'"

Nya pressed her hand to her chest. " _Awww!_ Jay should really do this... But anyway, P.I.X.A.L. will love that. It's _the_ one."

"That was okay?" Zane said. "Personally, I prefer the uranium and iodine one, or maybe that's just me."

"Yes, I liked it!" the black-haired girl nodded. "So, what time is your date?"

Zane waved his hand. "Oh, it's at..." he started, looking at the clock. "7:00! Oh no, I'm going to be late! I need to pick up P.I.X.A.L.!"

He quickly grabbed a coat from the closet, buttoned it up, and rushed out the door. A few seconds later, he popped his his head in. "I appreciate the help, Nya. Thanks." Then he disappeared.

Nya chuckled, finishing the last few shirts. "You're welcome, Zane."

* * *

 **A/N: Zane trying to flirt is too cute in my mind. X3**

 **Changing the subject, thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews! I ALWAYS take the time to read every one of them, even if I can't answer them.**

 **So, with that said, J. Walker-Gordon is OUT! PEACE!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #ZaneTryingtoFlirtIsTooCute #HeckYeahILovePixane #PrayForTexas #PrayForPuertoRico**


	24. Power Mishap Pt 5

**Hai guys. Don't worry, I'm alive! HERE HAVE A STORY**

* * *

The ninja soon reached the place where the glowing crystals were.

"So, where are the shiny rocks you were talking about?" asked Kai.

Jay turned to glare at him. "Yeah, yeah. Hold on. They're somewhere over here."

He knelt down near some snow and started digging with his hands. Soon he grinned and waved everyone over. "There. Now we'll just take these and..."

He attempted to tug at them. They refused to move.

"Here, let me try," suggested Cole.

The black ninja pulled forcefully. They suddenly popped out, making him tumble backwards.

"Great. Wonderful. Now can we go home-" Kai started.

"Wait. I hear something..." interrupted Nya, covering her brother's mouth.

Everyone heard a soft rumbling coming towards them. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Oh-no."

The ninja looked up to see a white flurry of snow rapidly approaching them. _"Avalanche!"_

Jay gulped and started sprinting for his life. "Go go go gogogogogogogo-"

But the ninja never made it.

* * *

"-And that was the end of my dream." finished Lloyd.

All of the ninja except Jay were sitting around a table.

"So we died?" said Kai. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it was sad. Didn't feel like a nightmare, though."

"But you really dreamed that Jay made an element switching machine?" asked Nya.

The green ninja shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mm-hm. It was a weird dream. The kind that makes you wonder, 'Is something wrong with my brain?'"

All of a sudden, Jay burst into the room. "I DID IT!"

Cole sat up immediately. "I knew it! I knew unicorns were real!"

Everyone stared at the black-haired teen. Cole cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Oh. I thought... never mind."

"What did you do?" Kai looked at the lightning ninja with a lifted eyebrow.

Jay grinned widely. "I made an element switching machine! We should test it out! Anyone with me?"

The ninja looked at a very shocked Lloyd to a very excited Jay.

"Uh, I'll pass..."

"I, um... have to train."

"NO! Oh, I mean, sorry Jay, no."

With that, everyone left (rather quickly). Jay stood there, looking confused.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **A/N: Eh, I didn't know how to end Power Mishap, so I did this. BUT I'M SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE. LIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE (FOR ME ANYWAYS)  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #DidIJustReferenceTheDucktalesThemeSong? #YesIDid #SorryNotSorry  
**


	25. Cue the Hilarity

**Hello! *waves* So, news. My family is going upstate to Indiana to visit my aunt this Saturday. We'll be gone for a week, so pray for me! This our first time going on a _really_ long drive. :3**

* * *

"Get in!"

"HURRY!"

"They're going to catch us!"

A bunch of teenagers piled into a rented car. Cole, at the driver's seat, sighed.

"I'm not going to lie. We are all going to be dead soon."

Jay shuffled in his seat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from out under him. "Not if they don't catch us."

Cole groaned and started the engine. "They" was Sensei Wu and Misako, and right now, the ninja were about to do the worst crime they could ever commit - sneaking out.

* * *

The jeep pulled into a parking lot, and everyone stumbled out. Kai was already running for the beach with a surfboard over his head. Zane chased after him.

"WHOO-HOO!"

"Come back! You need sunscreen!"

The earth ninja sat in the open back of the vehicle. "I am the worst person ever. We are all going to be given extra training hours. I just know it."

Beside him, Nya adjusted her sunhat. "But you know what they say: 'Well-behaved people rarely make history.' And anyways, we need the break. Sensei's working us all to death."

"Well, that's - NO. NONONONONONONO-"

Lloyd appeared with a picnic basket. "What?"

Cole was just short of going crazy. "WHAT IF THE CITY- BAD GUYS-"

Laughing, Jay patted his friend's head as if he were some 6-year-old. "Cole, the police will take care of it-"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" the black-haired teen cried. "In all my time as a ninja, the police never, NEVER stopped a bad guy! EVER."

Jay stared. "And you guys say that I'm the overdramatic one."

"Cole, I'm pretty sure that Ninjago's not going to be attacked today," said Lloyd.

"If it's going to be some comfort to you, I'll call Sensei and tell him where we are," suggested Nya, pulling out her phone.

She returned a few minutes later. "He gave the thumbs up, although he said we should've asked in person."

"Fine. But don't blame me when Ninjago falls to some unknown evil today."

* * *

Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd joined Kai and Zane near the water.

"Sunscreen for everyone!" said Zane, spraying everyone with it. "We don't want anyone getting skin cancer."

The lightning ninja picked the volleyball. "Come on! "Water" we waiting for?"

"Jay!"

The volley-ball game that ensued was intense. Jay, Nya, and Lloyd teamed up against Kai, Zane, and Cole. The score was 4-4, and Jay was serving.

"Let's make a deal; losers have to buy ice cream for everyone."

Cole, who had loosened up, grinned and cracked his knuckles. "You're on."

Five minutes later, Jay trudged up to the little ice cream shop by the shore. He slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Two Rocky Roads, one Strawberry, one Vanilla, and two Cookie Doughs, please," he said flatly.

After the ninja had their fill of ice cream, Nya convinced Jay to find shells with her while the others did a little swimming.

"This is pretty!" she exclaimed, holding up a pink conch shell. The water ninja held it up to her ear. "I love the sound of the ocean-"

Jay interrupted, saying, "You know any air that makes its way into a shell's cavity gets bounced around by its inner surfaces. The resonating air produces sound. The pitch of the sound depends on the size of the shell. And that's what makes the sound of the ocean in a shell."

Nya rolled her eyes and pushed Jay. "Don't ruin it."

He chuckled, picking up a brown spiral-looking seashell. "Hey, Nya! Check this one-"

The sound that followed could be considered to be inhuman.

The teen dropped her clams and ran over to Jay, with the other boys coming over. "What?! Do you want me to call 911? Did you get bitten by something?"

Jay stammered, "There- there was-"

"A crab," finished Kai, holding up the shell that was previously in Jay's hands. "A tiny crab. Gosh Jay, we thought you got stung by some washed-up jellyfish, but no! You go screaming about a crab."

Lloyd took the creature from Kai and held it up. "BEHOLD! The almighty Crab-Ra! His wrath is fixed upon the puny mortal Jay Walker!"

Jay glared when he saw Nya trying to hold back laughter. "That is _not_ funny."

Cole wiggled the crustacean in his friend's face and Jay jumped a little.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a crab," snorted Cole.

Before he could say anything else, Jay pushed him into the ocean. The earth ninja spat out saltwater and sputtered, "YOU - _cough-_ ARE SO GONNA GET IT."

Nya turned to Jay, mock horror on her face. "Run!"

Jay started booking it down the shoreline with a soaking wet Cole following.

"I AM GOING TO TAKE ALL YOUR COMICS AND BURN THEM!" he threatened.

Kai grinned, "Well, that's a beautiful sight!"

"The sunset?" asked Zane.

"No, Jay and Cole!" he laughed, pointing to the two boys furiously splashing water at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Those two boys... *shakes head* XD  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #BUTDIDYOUSEETHETRAILERFORTHENEWMARYPOPPINS**


	26. Hairy Trouble

**OKAY. This story is based on what happened recently at my Wednesday night youth group meeting. It was awkwardly funny...**

* * *

"Did you notice Sensei?"

Zane lowered his sword and stared at Kai. "What about him?"

"It's his beard. It looks... white."

Nya looked up from sharpening her daggers saying, "His beard's always been white, Kai."

"That's not I meant," her brother rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's gotten a lot whiter. It reminds me of a freshly snowed-on road."

It was kind of true, because Sensei Wu's beard _had_ gotten whiter recently. The ninja wondered how much more white could white get until Lloyd snorted.

"This is messed up," he said, trying to stifle a laugh. "I can't believe I wasted fifteen minutes of my life pondering about my uncle's beard."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Everyone's heads snapped up to see their Sensei leaning on his staff in the doorway of the training room.

"Uh, how much of the conversation did you hear?" Jay asked slowly.

"I heard enough to wonder whether or not you are making fun of me," he replied, stroking his facial hair.

Cole stuck his head in. "Are you guys bullying an elderly person?" he inquired in mock sternness, a smile playing around on his lips. "Shame on you."

"Maybe you should dye your beard so they won't tease you anymore," Misako chimed in, chuckling. "Blonde, like it used to be."

"And I heard braided beards are the latest trend!" Kai grinned.

Sensei Wu took a few steps backward. "I think my beard is fine just the way it is, and I tend to keep that way."

With that, he disappeared.

"Guess he didn't like our fashion tips," shrugged the fire ninja.

"That was _pretty_ hairy," Jay remarked. "Get it?"

"JAY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Sensei... XD**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


End file.
